Long Lost
by JStanesco
Summary: What if Tom Riddle had a sister and she was separated from him when they were young? And what has Dumbledore with all this? The Golden Trio is back to one more year at Hogwarts, and something strange is happening with our know-it-all, Princess of Gryffindor.
1. Chapter 1

The incessant raining outside was typical for a London summer day. Those who could, stayed home. However those who had to work went out with their umbrellas in shades of black or gray, blending with the monochromatic tone of the city. It was depressing in a sort of way, no color at all. But one single man could be distinguished from the crowd. The way he carried himself was unique. His eyes had a hint of precious, like blue quartz, found in jewelry stores, and seemed to carry answers to all questions. His attitude was proud and a soft melody quietly left his lips. He was heading to an old looking building; with the paint on the front walls peeling off and the front sign stating the name of the establishment, was being cleared after the years passed. He gave a few knocks on the wooden door and waited. Soon enough, a lady appeared. Her hair was a rich brown, with some gray popping up here and there, her face marked with some expression lines and her brown eyes carefully evaluating the man standing in the small front steps.

"Well, good morning sir, how can I help you?" She said, wiping her hands on her apron.  
"Good morning Mistress...?" His voice was gentle, but contained a hint of amusement.  
"Cole." She answered.  
"Mrs. Cole, it is a pleasure. I would like to talk with you, if that's possible, about two of your children." He said calmly, taking his hat off. Her eyes went wide for a few seconds, full of surprise.  
"O-of course. Why don't you come in?" She ushered him inside, closing the door after. After all, it was a rare thing someone with any interest on the children appear. Sounds of laughter, yelling and cries of children filled the men ears, making him smile and a twinkle of amusement glinted on his eyes. "Would you like some tea, mister...?"  
"Oh, forgive me for my forgetfulness." He chuckled a little. "My name is Dumbledore Mrs., Albus Dumbledore at your service."  
"Well, let's go then. With this weather, it is possible that the tea will be frozen when we get to the office." She said practically dragging him through the room. Two children playing in the corner did not go unnoticed by him; much less he slipped to them. They both sat there, watching the strange man walk further in Mrs. Cole office, their toys lying forgotten on the floor. Before the door was closed the man smiled at them and his little blue eyes twinkled again. The boy found this weird, and made a disgusted sound.  
"Who do you think he is Tommy?" The girl, with a head full of black curls and a pair of crystal blue eyes, asked to the boy beside her. His focus, which was still on the closed door as if trying to see beyond the wood, turned to her. His own eyes were just a little bit darker than hers. "I think he came for us Tommy." She said. He smiled to her, putting his hand on her cheek, his eyes gaining some light when looking at her.  
"I think that too." He picked up his old toy car. "But no one will ever turn us apart sister, not even this old lad." He said. She nodded, turning her eyes away from his. But the felling she had, was still there. A strange feeling that had being on her heart since she woke up that morning.  
"He will try Tom." He was surprised she used his full name and not his nickname. "I do not know why, but he will." She looked at him again, a smirk playing on her pink lips. "But I don't care, you know... We are twins, and twins never get separated. We will not be the first ones." He smirked to her in return.  
"Elize? Thomas?" Mrs. Cole called them from her office, her face showing signs of happiness, and a little smile playing on her lips. They looked at each other before standing up. "There is someone wanting to talk with you both."  
"I told you." The girl whispered to her brother while getting up. He gave a low chuckled when Mrs. Cole was not watching, and then offered his arm to his sister. "Thank you." She said while they began to walk.

The little girl had been right when she said that the man came for her and her brother, but she couldn't be more wrong about him separating them. They would know this on a few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys... unm.. Well, thank you for following the story. And I just wanted to say that if you guys find any mistake, forgive me; but English its not my birth language. its the first time I'm writing a fanfiction in English, so I'm a begginer here. Please let me know if continue or I will stop right here. Reviews are welcomed. **

**Byee \m/**

* * *

On the calm night, a snowy white wolf could be seen making its way through the grounds of Hogwarts; the moon light making her look like something from fairy tales. The big wooden doors of the castle were wide open when the wolf stood just a few steps away; the torches on the stone walls illuminating the entrance hall and the wolf. Her whimpers echoing in the silence. Her breath fast and erratic with pain and fear.

On another hallway, not that far from where the wolf stood still on the floor, Severus Snape, current Potions Master and Professor, was making his patrol. The torches were already off and he liked that way. The shadows surrounding him as if he were a lost part of them. But that particularly night, when he was on the third floor, he felt a slightly change on the wards that the Professors had access to and that intrigued him; the school itself would not let anybody in or out, but someone or something made his or its way through it.

He just didn't expect a wolf.  
The torches on the front hall were in full capacity, as if welcoming and wanting that particular animal to be found. The wolf was lying on the cold floor, whimpering as if it was with pain; bloodstains contrasting greatly with its white fur. Her eyes were closed, and Severus could see that her breath was very slow now.  
He aimed his wand at the beast, ready to say the spell that would end with its suffering, and as if the wolf knew what would happen, looked at him with a pair of blue electric eyes, that reminded him of another one. One he definitely didn't like. He scowled and cast a spell to levitate the animal. Blasted animal.

-

She couldn't remember much. Just pain, endless and excruciating pain that roamed through her whole body. And then all turned black, like the midnight sky without any stars. When she woke up again, she saw a blurred dark figure away from her, but before she could do anything, all went black again.  
And now she was slowly coming to consciousness again, not willingly though. Someone was poking her. She opened her eyes; her head throbbing with pain and stood up on shaky legs. There was someone looking at her, grey eyes he had, and a shiny almost white blond hair, but this someone was much taller than her, and seemed to be crouched.

_Well, I think that when I'm injured, I can't back to my human form._ She thought when noted that everything around seemed bigger than before. Her eyes searched for the source of the poking and found a dark wand next to her belly. She growled, annoyed with the poking, and looked at the owner of the wand. She didn't know what to do, but knew that if she tried to move right now, a fall would be the most probable result.

"Mr. Malfoy, leave the poor thing alone. She needs rest after all those injuries I had to heal." Madam Pomfrey reprimanded the blond boy. She wanted to laugh of his face, but all that came out was a little whistle that thanks Merlin neither Madam Pomfrey nor Malfoy heard. When the nurse was sure that the boy was out, she came back to where the white wolf was laying.  
"I think you can come back to your human form now my dear. There is no one here, except from me, I assure you." The mediwitch said, looking fondly at the changing form on the bed.  
"How did you know I was not just an ordinary animal ma'am?" The girl asked her voice hoarse if it was because of sleep or too much time on animagus form, she didn't know.

"My dear, I know how to identify my patients. Even if at first I was really conflicted as to whom you were, but you birth mark helped a lot." At this, the older witch winked at the girl. "Now Miss Granger, I'm happy to say that you can leave the hospital wing."  
"Thank you ma'am." Hermione answered, a bit confused as to the birth mark the mediwitch had talked about. The older witch nodded and was gone, rustling her red and white robes. A few seconds later, a very calm and twinkling wizard entered the hospital wing; Hermione was so immersed trying to find the said birthmark on her arms that didn't even noted him.  
"Miss Granger! What a happy surprise to see you my dear. I hope you are feeling well?" Hermione looked up, a little startled.  
"Oh! Professor Dumbledore. Yes, I am. Thank you, sir." She answered with a blush. "I'm sorry I came to Hogwarts without telling you, sir. I don't even know how I came here; I think my subconscious brought m."  
"No problem child. No problem at all. Hogwarts will always be here to help those who need. But I ought to know what happened to you. Poppy said you had two broken ribs, as well as you left arm; several cut and bruises." He said. Hermione eyes were huge with shock; how could _that_ have happened?  
She swallowed before trying to answer. "I don't know sir. All I can remember is the pain and Professor Snape... And here." She mumbled, frowning. She hated it, not remembering was probably worst that remembering everything. She tried to look for the memories and was rewarded with a stab of pain on her forehead. She looked at Dumbledore; he had a lost look on his eyes for a few seconds before a small smile graced his thin lips.  
"Don't force too much to remember things Miss Granger. I'm sure you will remember sometime in the future, otherwise you can get yourself a headache and you don't want to lose your first day of class, do you?" Her eyes widened again. First day of class? How much she had slept? Ron, Harry, and her parents probably were crazy with worry. She heard Dumbledore's chuckle and looked at him again. "You have been out for almost a week now my dear. Poppy said it was necessary to put you on a magical coma for your body to heal. She is not used to treat witches on their animagus form."  
Hermione blushed again. Nobody should have known about her being an animagus. Really. Not even Harry or Ron knew about it. And a _week_? A whole week? Dumbledore smiled at her and after a few more minutes chatting about classes she wanted to take that year, he went away to some headmaster duty.  
When she was alone again, Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. Why couldn't she remember what happened? It was not like her own mind had locked the memories away; it was just that said memories weren't there. She was sure of it. There were blank spots, missing information. She didn't even remembered turning into her animagus form, and she could always remember the feeling of freedom after the transformation. There was only the slight presence of the pain. Maybe, because of that much of pain, her brain pushed the memories away.

"Miss Granger?" She opened her eyes. "You can leave now dear. Breakfast will begin on a few minutes."  
"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." The older witch turned to leave. "Wait!" Hermione called. "I, unhm... Well, I wasn't expecting coming to Hogwarts before the time and-"  
"Don't worry. Professor Dumbledore has already taken care of this matter. Your things are on your room in Gryffindor tower. I took the liberty to ask a fresh set of your school uniform to the house elves. They are at that chair right there." After that Hermione was let by her own to get ready. It didn't take long for her to be clothed and saying goodbye to the Mediwitch, promising that if she feels anything wrong, she would be back.

The Great Hall was not entirely full, it was early in the morning and only a few students were there. She saw Malfoy from the corner of her eye on the Slytherin table along with his fellows and remember his face when Madam Pomfrey had shooed him away. The day seemed brighter when she spotted Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table, with their heads down and silent, she could almost feel the worry coming from them. They probably would kill her for not saying anything for a whole week.

She made her way quickly until them and sat down on the bench. "Good morning." She said quite cheerfully. They mumbled their answers without even glancing at her, not really paying attention.  
'5' She started counting in her thoughts.  
'4'  
'3'  
'2'  
"Hermione!" They said at the same time, their voices full of sleep, yet happy. She smiled. "What happened? Are you okay? Why didn't you send us any letters? We were worried sick! You were not at the train station and…"  
"Well, all you guys will know for now, it's that I am okay. When we are alone I tell everything." They nodded and she smiled once again at them. They looked happy and relaxed; and she didn't want to end that happiness. "So, how was the train ride 'til here?" She asked, picking some toast and pouring a bit of pumpkin juice in her goblet.  
"'ice" Ron said with his mouth full of eggs.  
"Ew Ron! At least close your mouth and swallow your food before talking!" Hermione reprimanded, shaking her head with disgust.  
"Boys are just like this: disgusting!" Ginny said, popping up from nowhere and sitting by Hermione's side. "Good morning Hermione." She hugged the brunette gently.  
"Morning Gin." She answered.

"Harry and Neville managed the feat of overthrowing two full boxes of _Every Flavor Beans_ throughout our compartment. Can you believe this?" Ginny said biting a chocolate cake. The Gryffindor table began to laugh and throwing grapes at Harry and Neville. A few minutes later, they resumed to eating and laughing about other amenities that happened on the train ride.  
The Great Hall was slowly filling with the sounds of chatter and the morning owls flipping their wings, searching their targets. A tiny owl stopped on front of Hermione, stretching his leg. With a small smile, the witch picked up the Daily Prophet, gave it his payment and a piece of bacon. She thought it strange that suddenly there was a dead silence over the Great Hall. She raised her eyes, looking across the tables. Some of the other students glanced quickly at her direction and then started whispering with their friends. She frowned. Harry picked her paper from her hands and began reading; she turned to him when she heard his gasp. She saw him swallow before looking at her; his eyes full of sadness. Her heart began to beat faster when she picked the paper from Harry's trembling hands.

**DEATH EATERS ATTACK AGAIN**

_The Death Eaters, followers of You-Know-Who, made an appearance this week. This time, the main target was a muggle couple; known to be the parents of our Golden Girl, Hermione Granger. The muggles were found dead last night. There were signs of fight and torture on the small house. Aurors are still investigating the crime scene. The couple's daughter is currently on her sixth year at Hogwarts.  
For more information, read page 7 and 9._

Tears burned on her eyes by the time she finished reading. Her heart stopped; her breath was difficult and it seemed that a golf ball was stuck at her throat. Her parents were dead. _Dead._ And she didn't even remember the last time she saw them before coming to Hogwarts. Where was she when they were attacked? The tears escaped and sleeked down her cheeks. No. They couldn't be dead. Her lovely mother, that so many times singed quite songs for her to sleep at night; and her daddy. God, her dad would not be taking her down the aisle when she got married someday.  
Sobs rocked her chest with force now; she didn't even care about the other students seeing her like that. She didn't cared that they would see the mighty Hermione Granger crying. Her parents were dead for God sake! She didn't look back before running from the Great Hall.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. See you later.**

**Jaci. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, I want to thanks the new followers for following (obviously =P).**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the other, but I promise that the next one will be longer.**

**Hope you all like it.**

**Besos, J.**

* * *

It has been two weeks now since the Grangers death. Hermione was at a total lost. She couldn't sleep without having nightmares. She couldn't eat without throwing up a few minutes later. Her grades were falling. She skipped classes; isolating herself from the others. A tree next to the shore of the Black Lake became her safety place; the library was forgotten and she always went to the lake when not in class.  
Her friends tried their best to approach her, but she just stared at them, without saying anything. She didn't speak with no one; Professor McGonagall tried to make the young Gryffindor to talk about what happened, but the girl wouldn't say a word. With Dumbledore was the same thing; they spend a whole Monday morning on his office, he trying to get a response from her, and she looking through the window with a lost and cold look. Even Snape worried with the annoying know-it-all, as he called her.

"Hermione!" Harry called her on the hallway one day; holding her arm before she could slip away. "We're worried about you." He said. She avoided his gaze. "You cannot be like this forever. They wouldn't want you to." Her eyes snapped up, coldness replacing the sadness.

"You don't know what they would want. You can't possibly know." She hissed, yanking her arm from his grasp.

"Oh Mi, it would be so much easier if you just talked with us..." He whispered, trying to touch her face.

"Talk about what Harry?" She snapped. "How I'm feeling like shit? How I can't sleep because I have nightmares all bloody nights? Or how I can't remember the last time a saw my parents because somehow I ended up here all injured and unable to help them?" Her eyes were burning with angry tears but she held them back. She wouldn't show herself that way. "They were just muggles. If I had never come to Hogwarts they wouldn't be dead now." Then she turned and left.

Hermione didn't look back while running, her vision was blurred with tears and sobs rocked her chest with such intensity that scared her. Why couldn't Harry understand? Her parents were dead for God sake; and she was alone now. All alone. After a few seconds running, she slowed down, turning a hallway only to stop in a halt.  
"You can't hide forever." She heard a female voice. She turned around searching the owner of the voice.  
"Well I certainly can, right Tommy?" A little girls voice now, barely a whisper. Hermione turned again, searching but finding no one. And then, right in front of her eyes, they appeared. She gasped a backed away, shocked. There was a little girl not older than ten; with black hair and blue eyes, next to a boy that could possibly be her twin brother; they were sitting on the floor cross-legged, with smiles on their lips. Hermione looked around, founding herself on another place; a small room with old and poor furniture that smelled like must mixed with humidity.

"We can do anything you want sis, as long as we are together." The boy said and the girl smiled brightly. Suddenly a matron appeared, passing right through Hermione; the witch shrugged slightly.

"Aha! You both had been bad Miss and Mister Riddle." The older woman had a look of anger and frustration while looking at the kids that had an innocent look on their faces. "It's not polite to let people waiting for you. And for your bad behavior, no visits to the library for two weeks." The woman then leaved. The girl snorted and looked at her brother.

"We are better than her Elize. We can pick up some books from Mister Regis, I'm sure he will be gentle with us; if not, we can take care of it." He smirked, and Hermione couldn't believe how Slytherin it looked.  
"Hey mudblood!" Her attention was diverted from the scene in front of her. Malfoy was coming towards her; and she watched with surprise as the old room where the kids had been, began fading with each step he took. Damn, why the hell had Malfoy to show up just now? She schooled her expression to a cold and indifferent one; trying her best to not let Malfoy see he was bothering her. He smirked at her. "Still crying over those stupid muggles, mudblood?" Her lips made a thin line, she grasper her wand with more strength. How could he? He grinned now, seeing the flicker of anger on her brown eyes. "Less two filthy muggles in the world."  
Hermione had had enough of his stupid remarks. She couldn't bear it anymore. The last two weeks, Malfoy and his dogs were throwing little things like this at her and she had endured only because she was too numb to care. But now, she reached her limit.  
Her wand was pressed against his neck on a matter of seconds, his back pressed on the stone wall behind him. Her eyes possessed a cold fury Draco thought he never would see there. It could be just his imagination, but for a few seconds Granger's eyes flickered with a cold blue, and her hair and features changed too. She was livid, and it was his entire fault. She would make sure he regrets it.

"You are a bastard Malfoy." She hissed, staring at him. "You are the filth of the world and don't even notice. You think you are the mighty pureblood, but are nothing more than scum." His eyes were wide with surprise, the tip of her wand making it hard for him to swallow without feeling pain on his throat. "My muggle parents were two thousand times worthier than you and your pathetic excuse of life." She snapped now, her mood was getting the best of her. "Don't ever again try to say something about my parents, or you will regret the day you were born. I can assure you that." She turned around and left, feeling his eyes on her retreating form.  
Her hands were trembling again, a normal occurrence after her parents were killed; her magic cracking around the hallway, furious, strong.

_He is not worth your time_. She thought to herself, taking a deep and reassuring breath. They could pity her, laugh at her; but it was a bad thing to talk about the ones she loved, especially her parents. And she would make sure that nobody laughed of them.

Hermione didn't saw, but there was a dark figure watching the entire exchange from a shadowy corner. He was surprised at the fierce display of anger by the bushy haired girl. He had felt her magic on the air, he was sure his godson had felt too; but what impressed him more, was how strong it was. That she was a powerful witch, all the Wizard World already knew about, but he had never felt that much power coming from a witch like her, a muggleborn. He felt hints of dark magic too, and it worried him. Hermione Granger would never hurt a fly or mess with the dark arts, but he sensed and he was not crazy or stupid. He also thought it her magical signature strange and unfortunate couldn't quite pin point what was bothering him.  
Sure as hell he would have to be careful around the young witch; she could be a danger to her fellow's students or even the Order. If The Dark Lord ever got a world of that interaction with the Malfoy heir and the power the girl possessed, his interest would put the Granger girl in a difficult situation, carrying him along with her. No. Not even a world should scape from Draco about that strange meeting. And he would make sure of it.

He stepped out of the shadows, with a bored mask upon his expression. Draco was on the wall, breathing deep and trying to regain his composure. He still could feel the remaining of her magic on the corridor and it sent a shiver down his body. Merlin, what the hell had happened to Granger?

"Draco." He looked up when his godfather voice sounded, as bored as ever. Oh, that was just great. If Snape had seen, that meant that his father would now before dinner time; translating, he was just screwed.

"Godfather." He answered, frowning at how shaky his voice had sounded. He really had thought that Sane would bother him about what just happened, but the snarky potions master just nodded at him once and turned to leave. It was best if he just forgot what had happened, and that was what he tried to do. And failed miserably.

Snape went directly to his office, enjoying that at least it was Saturday and he hadn't to endure any dunderhead; it was bad enough that Dumbledore asked him to keep an eye on Granger. The old fool, always treating him like a blasted puppet. Resigned, he went to the closet where he kept his stock of firewhiskey; he prepared himself a shot and turned in one go. The drink burned his throat on a pleasurable way and he allowed a small smile to turn his lips up. This would be a very long year indeed.

The next day was rainy so Hermione couldn't go to her spot next to the black lake like she wanted to; instead she had to be locked inside the castle along with the other students. She avoided go to the meals opting for going at the kitchens and ask for a few snacks to the house elves that happily agreed with it. After eating a bit, she made her way to the Room of Requirement and waited for the door to appear. Her heart sank when the room gave her what she desire on that moment.

She cried, again, looking at a loyal copy of what had been the living room of her home. The space was ample, the wall were painted with a light blue that contrasted with the black and white furniture. The walls were covered with old pictures of the three Grangers on their many travels, with awards Hermione had won in muggle school when younger.

She walked slowly 'til the white couch and sat, looking at nothing but everything at the same time. So many memories she had from that place… Would all be at the same place when she went home for the holidays? Or would some minister official sold the house? She wouldn't allow that.

Definitely not. According to the law, she was technically of age due to the use of the time turn in her third year, so all that were her parents were now hers. She embraced her legs and rested her chin on her knees; tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget leaving a review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hii! ****Special New Year post! **Happy New Year for every one. I wish you all a very nice 2013, full of love and happiness. 

**I almost cried writing this chapter, so I hope you guys like it. **

**Thanks to whom reviewd or followed (or both) the story, I'm really glad about it. **

**Your opinion is very important to me. **

**Hope you all like it. **

**See you soon! **

* * *

The tears were over now; her eyes were dry; and her soul and heart, broken. Hermione Granger was now, just an empty shell of what she used to be. Without her know hunger for knowledge or adventures with her two best friends. Even knowing she couldn't be like this forever, she couldn't avoid it. It was much more powerful than her own will. And not feel was immensely better than feeling.

With her birthday quickly approaching, her mood seemed to get worse as the seconds passed by. Now, with only three days separating her from majority on the muggle world, she couldn't be more depressed. It would be strange to complete eighteen without her parents sending a letter in the morning, or giving her credit card.

The other students noted this, even a certain blond. Malfoy had not approached her since the day she almost had hexed him 'til next year, but she could feel his eyes on her, along with a few others – practically all the student body. It was annoying. Why couldn't Skeeter write something that would catch the school attention away from her?

The very first days after her parents death, many owls had delivered her letters from people she didn't even knew, telling her how sorry they were or how she deserved and that she should have died along with her parents. After a few days she started to burn the letters even before the owls let it drop in front of her. This simple action had only brought more unwanted attention to the young Gryffindor.

She hadn't liked the spot light before, why every single person thought she would like it now?

Harry and Ron tried talk to her again but she couldn't pull herself to answer them. She was ashamed and still angry with the world. Their friendship was already fragile because of her depressed attitude; but if they really were her best friends, they surely could understand it. Couldn't they?  
There were nights, when having nightmares, that she would wake up sweating and gasping for air; afraid of every shadow on the dormitory, seeing a faceless Death Eater killing her parents over and over again, laughing at her for being just a little filthy mudblood. She then, would stand up, and tip toe outside the Gryffindor Common Room. With the chill of autumn around Hogwarts, she preferred go to the Room of Requirement or the Astronomy Tower, always on her animagus form. It was better that way, she could to her destination faster, and it would be harder for Filch to catch her if.

That night she chose the Astronomy Tower, and with soundless steps she made her way through the dark corridors, arriving in a few seconds. She didn't shift back from her wolf form, just laid down and looked at the sky. Her father used to do this with her at home when she was little. They talked about the many constellations and the names of the stars; laughing about the stories behind them all. Her mother would come half an hour later with mugs full of hot chocolate. They would laugh and chatter for the next hour, until Hermione was sleeping and her father had to carry her to bed. She closed her eyes, letting one memory invade her mind.

_ "Daddy?" An younger and with much more frizzier hair called her father, a middle age man with honey brown eyes that sparkled with love when looking at the little girl that was lying on his right arm; her own eyes, much alike with his own, were curiously staring at him. _

_"Yes princess?" He said, smiling warmly at his baby girl. They were at the garden, as they usually did every Friday night after dinner. _

_"Could you tell me the story of the Pegasus constellation?" She asked, her tiny rosy lips forming a little pout. He chuckled. _

_"Again? You already heard this story a million of times!" _

_"Please Daddy." _

_"Very well. Do not interrupt me, ok young lady?" He said, his smile widening when she nodded furiously. He looked back at the sky; the stars shining brightly back at him. He could feel his little girl eyes on his face, and his heart warmed with love for the girl, his daughter. "Pegasus is a winged horse, symbol of immortality. He was born from the blood of Medusa when she was killed by Perseus." He paused. "Right after, he flew to Mount Helicon and struck the ground with his hoof. The resulting stream which flowed from the spot he had pawed became sacred to the Muses and poets; the legend says that if you drink from that stream, you would become a poet yourself."_

_"I want to drink from that stream daddy. Do you think mummy would let us go there and drink it?" Eight years old Hermione asked; the man laughed, throwing his head back on the ground. "Why are you laughing? I want to become a poet daddy!"_

_"I know sweetheart. And you will, have no doubt about it my sweet; but for now, let me finish the story, will you?" She nodded with a resigned sigh, he chuckled once more and the continued. "There was a man, called Bellerophon, he was the grandson of Sisyphus – a selfish man punished by the Gods for his arrogance, being forced to continually push an enormous boulder to the top of a hill, only for it roll back down just as the goal seemed within reach; Bellerophon was also greatly aided by Pegasus when undertaking several dangerous missions, including his fight against the Chimaera, the three-headed monstrous female. You remember her from that history book about the Gods you won on your birthday, don't you?" He asked, and after she smiled while nodding, he went on. "But, however, the success of this and other missions, turned Bellerophon's head and he, too, became arrogant like his grandfather. So much, that although a mere mortal, he forced Pegasus to fly him to Mount Olympus, the home of the Gods."_

_"Oh! How exciting! What happened daddy?" She interrupted him again, but he just smiled. She was always like this, with her thirst for knowing everything, even when she already knew the whole story by heart – it was her favorite after all._

_"Zeus, greatly annoyed at Bellerophon's presumption that he was worthy to be in such august company, sent an insect to bite Pegasus on his flank, causing him to rear up and throw Bellerophon to the ground. He was then dispatched back to earth, and ended his days sad and lonely, blind and lame." _

_"What happened with Pegasus? Did Zeus cast him out of the Mount too? Oh no! Pegasus hadn't done anything wrong. He was just trying to help. Bad Zeus!" Her eyes were wide with anger for the God, her little body now up, and she was looking down at him. _

_"If you let me finish the story you will know what happened." He said bringing her back to his arm; she snuggled. "Pegasus, however, won a very gentle reward from Zeus: a place in the stabled on Mount Olympus, and the great opportunity to carry around Zeus's thunderbolts." _

_"What happened after daddy? Is that all?" _

_"I'm sure there is more of Pegasus life, but you will have to find out by yourself." He answered, caressing her arms; he kissed her forehead and hugged her. Before he knew, she was sweetly snoring, snuggled against his side, breathing sternly. "I love you, my little puppy."_

If she still had tears on her eyes, she would be crying again, but she hadn't so… She came back from her animagus form and embraced herself; her father used to call her puppy when she was younger, and still did when she would stay awake 'til late night watching old movies with him. _"Do you want hot chocolate or coke puppy?" _ He would ask.

The wind up there on the Tower was making her hair fly all around her and giving chills up her arms; but she preferred to not acknowledge it.  
"I miss you so much." She whispered, searching for the Pegasus constellation on the starry sky; she took a deep breath. "I miss you so much that it hurts daddy… I don't know what to do anymore... I'm lost without you or mom to guide me." She didn't cry there were no tears anymore, only a deep sadness and loneliness. She sighed; her mother probably would be giving her a lecture about her 'bad' behavior. They most certainly would want her to live, to enjoy her life with all her might; but she just couldn't. Not without them. It was her fault they were dead. If she hadn't received the blasted Hogwarts letter years ago, they could still be alive.

_But I did receive. And I made my choice and they did theirs. _She thought to herself. They were so proud when Professor McGonagall had showed up on the front door, telling them about the wondrous Wizard World and how brilliant their daughter could be. She couldn't lie, discovering that she was a witch, was the best thing that happened to her that time, but now it only made things worse.  
"_I don't want to go Tommy." _ The voice of the little girl she had saw the other day reached her ears; she shook her head, trying to send the voice away.

"_I know Elize. But think about it, we are wizards! Now we know why those strange things happened with us." _ The boy's voice sounded now.

"_Tommy… I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this."_ The girl said. Hermione turned around, tired of watching the stars; she could understand the girl's fears, she had felt them too before accepting coming to the school.

She came to the conclusion that those voices were only inside her head - probably result of her depression – when Malfoy had passed right through the kids the other day. It was strange either way, she was getting crazy, or perhaps she already was a long time ago, just didn't notice. She thought it strange when their voices echoed around her on classes or even on the hallways, babbling about things she couldn't quite understand because the words were gone practically at the same time they started. She knew that nobody else could hear, not that she had asked them after all she didn't talk to anyone anymore; she just knew.  
The visions however were scarce now; sometimes she would see one little girl with dark hair and blue eyes talking with a boy that could possibly be her twin, and sometimes the strange matron that seemed so much like Molly in a sort of way but different at the same time, talking but couldn't hear them. Hermione didn't know what those visions, memories, whatever, were. Visions from an antecessor? Or strange occurrences that the castle provoked? Or even her grief creating some sort of scape for her feeling?

She heard steps above the friendly talk that the boy, Thomas or Tom, and the girl, Elize, were having – she couldn't forget to research about their names, imagination or not, she couldn't be _that _crazy to create persons from nowhere. She shifted to her animagus form quickly and went to a dark corner; controlling her erratic's heart and breathes.  
Her wolf ears were up, trying to catch the sound of the steps, her eyes trained on the door just a few steps away. A figure came slowly to light making a growl leave her lips, luckily not loud enough for the stranger to hear it. When Draco Malfoy stepped fully into light, she changed her position to a predatory one. She wasn't comfortable with him around, even knowing he would not dare to do anything to her, otherwise he could end terribly injured; and he didn't knew about her being an animagus.  
He stood there, as if paralyzed. His hands were clutching the edge of the sill as if his own feet couldn't support his weight. She leaned her head to one side, intrigued with his sadden expression and strange posture; Draco Malfoy was never one to show any type of vulnerability, he was a Malfoy after all, they didn't let anyone see their weakness or emotions. But then, he hadn't the slight idea that she was there. Did he?  
"I know you're here." His emotionless voice startled her, how could he have known? "I remember you." His grey eyes turned at her direction, and she really fought her natural instinct to jump injure him and then run. She growled as an answer, stepping away from the shadows but at the same time keeping her space. "I didn't saw you again after that time on the Hospital Wing." His eyes turned away from her, looking at nothing. "Where were you?" He demanded. "Merlin, you're just a stupid wolf and I'm here talking with you as if you could understand." He snorted, his face contorted with frustration. He was silent for a few minutes. "You know, I'd always wanted a pet, but father never allowed me one. He said it would make me weak to have such an attachment, but I complained so much that he gave me a bunny. He was as white as you are." He shrugged; she wanted to ask him what had happened to his bunny, but if she did it would be a disaster. He looked at her, stared actually, and Hermione looked right back, defiant as ever, even in animagus form. Suddenly he laughed; a rich and silky laugh. She frowned again, her tong darting out to hang over her lips.  
"You look just like a common dog with your face like that!" He said between laughter. She didn't know what to think. Should she jump now and bite him on the neck to end with his amusement at her expensive or should she just stand quiet? It was confusing to see him acting so...normal and almost as a human being. "I wonder what mother and father would say if I got home at the end of the term with you. They probably would kick me out." He smiled coldly, rubbing his hands on his face, breathing deep. "Imagine that, a Malfoy kicked out because of a pet! Ha! They would all laugh about." She rested her head on her paws, leaving her body to relax momentarily. "I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow it's the Quidditch match against Gryffindor." He left then, without glancing back and she stayed there. Pitying him for his miserable life.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked. **

**J. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oi. So, there is little action in this chapter, quite nothing actually. **

**I'll post the next one today, promise. The real action is close. Oh, I wanted to ask what do you guys thought about Hermione and Draco. Do you think they should just be really good friends or that something romantic should happen with them? And what about her with Snape? I really would like to know, because I have the two version already drafted here and I would really like to know your opinion about it. **

**See you guys later, hope you like it. **

* * *

When the first ray of light made an appearance through the curtains of the girls' dormitory the next day, Hermione was already up and dressed in her school uniform, with her bag full with old tomes she carried everywhere. She could hear the not so quiet snores of her roommates while making her way to the common room. It was so early in the morning that the coal on the hearth had become only ash and the house elves had yet to come and clean it. She thought that it was an absurd; there were so many students with so much free time, that could go and find some wood to be used, but no, they just have to abuse the poor things. She snorted, angry at the wizard world once again. Oh, if she could, she would've been already gone from all that trouble.  
She sat down at one of the tables next the window, opening her text books and beginning to read. The elves came, cleaned the common room and went away without her even noticing, they were scared and annoyed with her, she was the young witch that tried to set them free from their place at Hogwarts. The girl was a strange thing, the elves thought, treating them as if they were wizards! Humpf! They were very different from wizards; they lived to serve them, not to live like one of them, and they were absolutely glad to do it, well, at least to good masters that is. Hogwarts had been their home for as long as they could remember and then, some pompous little girl came thinking she could run the world, the nerve of her! Hermione had given up from S.P.E.W. after receiving very wise and meaningful tips from Dobby, but her mind didn't changed. She still thought that that was slavery.

Now, while reading her text about the Goblin's Revolution and trying to make notes to later make her essay, her thoughts were plagued with Malfoy's expression of the night before. It was intriguing to say the least. _But you don't care Hermione. _She said to herself. _You can't possibly care about someone who taunted you for years, it's Malfoy after all._  
The time passed, and the common room began to fill with signs of life; students began to show, some with very tired expression —especially the sixth and seventh years — and some with such an enthusiasm that could bring Dumbledore to his knees. She frowned and packed her material; the loud sounds of chatter were giving her a headache. Classes wouldn't start until 10 o'clock, so she still had two hours free. Her friends probably would go to breakfast and she definitely didn't want to cross her way with them.

She was trying to become herself again, and it was difficult; she still didn't wanted to talk with anyone, but she went back to her studies, her hand once again was up in the air when some teacher asked a question – that surprised her classmates, especially Harry and Ron, but they didn't had the chance to say anything because by the time that the professor dismissed the class, she was already gone and she never sat with them. Her grades, to her relief, were returning slowly to normal, and for that she was glad.

She went out the common room, trying to be invisible to the other students, it didn't need that much of effort though; the Hogwarts population now didn't felt so inclined to whisper about the young witch anymore, they now had other matters to be gossiping about, like the torrid affair of a famous Quidditch player with an American witch. She rolled her eyes, she had never liked gossip like that, she thought it was wrong to invade other people privacy that much; but that was something her mother had taught her.

"_You should never get into other people business if you are not invited darling, its wrong. You wouldn't like if someone did this to you, would you?" _ Hermione, at the time, would shake her head, her brown curls flying everywhere; her mother would then smile and kiss her forehead. "_That's right baby girl. Now go, you father is just waiting for you outside. It seems he has a new story about a constellation for you."_ And then she would go, running to the back yard, excited to hear the new story her dad had. She missed those little lessons her mother gave her when she was home, and now she never would have them again.

A knot had formed in her throat; she swallowed annoyed. The chatter along the hallways was loud, the other kids laughed and yelled with one another and she couldn't care less. She passed by some girls that were sighing dreamily over a wizard picture dressed in Quidditch attire that she recognized as Viktor Krum. She blushed slightly; she remembered him and how they had had fun together at the Yule Ball. She maintained contact with him by letters and once in a while she would meet him when he came to Britain at the Diagon Alley. He had been her first boyfriend – if she could say that, and for a certain time it had been really nice to spend time with him.

Hermione shook her head. _Enough about Viktor,_ she thought adjusting her bag over her shoulder. Her stomach growled and she snorted while making her way towards the kitchens. She ate fast, leaving right after with the bell ringing. The classes were boring and luckily they would have the afternoon free as the Gryffindor versus Slytherin game would begin right after lunch. When in the morning the gossip have been the player affair, now there was gambling about which team would win the match. Most of the student body was betting on Gryffindor, and the other on Slytherin.

Hermione, at any other common day, would bet in Gryffindor, but nowadays she didn't have the spirit to so she decided against going to the pitch to watch the game. So she wondered around the castle, rejoicing at its emptiness. Her steps echoed across the silence, staying a longer time in the air. It was warn inside, the torches were lit and their lights were making strange shadows forms across the walls. She went to the bridge and appreciated the grey landscape; then went back to the castle.

Right before she could open the big wooden doors, they opened by themselves, she frowned and then she heard; a loud pained yell that hurt her ears, she turned around and saw a group of teaches and players of the Slytherin team fast approaching with something between them, that she soon identified as someone lying on a stretcher. She stayed silent as Professor Snape passed by her with his bellowing robes along with Madam Pomfrey, they seemed worried and she too would be if the student – that she still hadn't recognized – lying in the stretcher was in her own care.

Soon after the group had passed, the Gryffindor team, the remaining teachers and the chatting students came back to the castle as well. Hermione hadn't stayed around, otherwise Harry and Ron would have bombarded her with questions about why she hadn't been at the stands; and she was right. The two boys had being wondering why their best friend hadn't come watch them play; she always did, but not his time. And it worried them. Hermione had promised them back on their second year that she would never lose any of their matches. Harry comprehended all she was feeling, he himself had felt just like her when Sirius had died the previous year, but somehow he also knew her pain were a lot worse than his had been. He had known Sirius for a short time, but Hermione had grown up with both her parents.

Ron, on the other way was just angry because he wanted to show off to her. God, he wanted her to be amazed by his skills, after all she had dated Krum, hadn't she? So that meant she liked Quidditch players, not the game though, just the players.

Hermione shifted to her animagus so that nobody would recognize her; she had heard that the game had been canceled after Draco Malfoy had fell from his broom from quite a height and being hit by a bludger right on his head and chest. _So that screaming student was Malfoy…_ She thought.

Her head had begun to hurt again, maybe because of her lack of sleep during the night.

She went to dinner in the Great Hall that day; eyes turned to her figure while she walked slowly to the end of the table, only to be stopped by a blond girl with a dreamy look on her heart shaped face.

"Hi Hermione." The girl said, smiling brightly to her. Hermione shifted her weight uncomfortably from one leg to another.

"Hello Luna." She whispered, avoiding looking at the other girls eyes. Luna entwined their arms and pulled her away from Gryffindor table, leading her to the Ravenclaw's instead. They sat, with all eyes still turned on their direction.

"How are you feeling today? I can see a lot of nargles around you head you know?" The blond said filling her plate with food. "They are known to let witches confused. Are you confused Hermione?"

"I'm ok… I think… I don't know…" She muttered, annoyed with the whispering around them. Luna continued to talk, ignoring the strange looks Hermione was giving her; and for one, the brunette girl was ok with being on the presence of another student that was talking to her without saying how they knew what she was feeling or how they were sorry for her. Luna didn't talked about her parents, didn't opened the recent wounds she had on her broken heart, she was just there talking with her about strange magical creatures that only the Lovegood knew about.

"So, do you want to go with me search for fire fairies next to the forbidden forest?" Luna asked while they walked away from the Great Hall. Dinner had been nice, tolerable even. Hermione noticed that Malfoy hadn't attended and also noticed the aristocrat figure of Malfoy senior sitting at the High Table along with the teachers; probably he was there to tell how he wanted the bludger burned by hurting his son.

"Of course Luna. Thanks for inviting me. I'll meet you next to Hagrid's hut ok?" The blond girl nodded happily and then was gone. Hermione sighed. Damn, she had forgotten how good it was to talk with someone.

She remembered the hurt looks Harry and Ron had on their faces when she had passed right through them, but what could she do? Harry would only say how sorry he was, and that it was his fault and that he knew what she was feeling; she just couldn't take that, it was painful enough already. And there was Ron too, but from him she was sure it would only come nonsense, he didn't think about the other as much as he did of himself.

She went straight to the Astronomy Tower after waiting the curfew. It was chilly as ever, with a gentle breeze moving her curls around her face. She thought it strange that after half an hour, Malfoy hadn't still showed up, and then reprimanded herself. She was avoiding him, wasn't she? And of course he wouldn't come; he was in the Hospital Wing, all broken. She smiled, it was weird to think about the all mighty Draco Malfoy broken, but he was and she reprimanded herself again. The boy was hurt for Merlin's sake, and here she was, smiling about.

She rubbed her face with her hands and shifted to her animagus, it was time to sleep. After a few minutes she was at the Gryffindor portrait, said the password to the Fat Lady, who surprisingly wasn't snoring as she usually did this hour, and entered. Her heart melted when she looked at the couch next to the fireplace. Harry was sleeping, his glasses on a strange position, his arm thrown over his face; and Ron on the floor, snoring quite loudly, his ginger head highlighted by the fire.  
With a braveness she didn't know she possessed, she went until them. "Harry?" She called gently. "Com'on, wake up. It's late and you will get sore." She gave him a small shake and watched as his eyes slowly opened.  
"'Mione!" He rasped, his voice hoarse because with sleep. His green emerald eyes were wide open with surprise. "Ron, wake up! 'Mione is here!" The red-hair just continued snoring and she giggled lightly. Harry looked at her, surprised that she was laughing at least, but happy nonetheless.  
She averted her eyes from his. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to treat you guys like that... It-it was just easier to cope you know?" He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "And you with along with everybody else, say that you know how I'm feeling and everything else… and you just don't. You don't know how it is."  
"It's all right Mi. You needed your time. We were wrong to try to force you to talk." He answered, pulling her for a hug. She stayed still for a few minutes, trying to understand what was happening. Did her and Harry just got on talkative terms again? It was incredible. She closed her eyes and buried her face on his shoulder. She felt safe now, with her best friend there to hold her. Tears she thought she didn't had anymore, escaped from her eyes, soaking his grey shirt. Sobs rocked her chest and she just cried, and this time she properly grieved, and there was someone to hold her as she did.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review. **

**Byeee; J. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oi... I'm sorry for the late. My grandmother was hospitalized with a kidney infection, so I haven't had much time to write or head, these days. Really sorry.**

**Well, this chapter was pretty cool, the first interaction between Hermione and Draco without her being in Animagus form. Next chapter probably will be talking a bit abou Elize and Tom. You guys had been asking me when you'll see them in the story, so.. **

**Ah, and maybe you'll se Voldemort thoughts too. xD **

**xx**

* * *

The next days passed in a blur. The things began to get back to normality, Hermione could now smiled a bit more when Harry and Ron said a joke or made something funny; sometimes the boy could even pull a laughter out of her, and they were happy for being able to do that. It was still hard for the witch, but with her friends by her side she thought it was easier to cope with her parent's death. She avoided her mail, and from time to time when standing up from Gryffindor table, she would catch a glimpse of The Prophet front page Ron was reading and the words _Death Eater_, _attack_ and _muggles_ would make her anger rise. Harry was always there to pull her away from the table those times, saying he needed her help before class started, and she was relieved, otherwise she probably would have turned the inoffensive paper on ashes.

The school had stopped talking about her, and for that, she was glad. The students had moved on to another gossip, now an international Quidditch player was their target, bringing along a married witch which he was having an affair with. Hermione thought it ridiculous; people didn't have any privacy in their lives. On that aspect, wizards were just exactly the same as muggles.

The classes were going fine, her grades were the top ones again and she finally was letting go the burden of her parents death. She would miss them, yes and wholeheartedly, but she knew that one time she would have to let them go. It was the right thing to do. And she tried her best. Talking with her friend normally again was a start; her father would have given her a lesson if he knew the way she was neglecting her social life. "_Just because we are dead you don't have to be too darling._" That's what he would say, with a serious look on his face but with a glint of amusement on his eyes.

It was the week before Christmas now; there was a match of Quidditch in an hour, Gryffindor against Slytherin, so the Great Hall was in an uproar with students chatting loudly with excitement, showing off their painted faces with their house colors. Hermione stood silent next to the door while her friends went ahead to the table, admiring the room. The ceiling was enchanted to show the sky outside, with clouds pearly white, but looking heavy. The candlesticks on the walls were decorated with laces charmed to change color every five minutes, varying from the Ravenclaw blue and bronze, to the green and silver from Slytherin. Christmas trees were lined up against the walls, with their magical decorations making small noises that were muffled by the conversation of the students. Hermione could see small white dragons - like those that were used in the Triwizard Tournament to specify which champion would get which dragon; they were flapping their wings and releasing little impatient roars that if she was not so close to one of the trees, she would not have listened. Professor Flitwick was still finishing decorating one of the trees near the staff table, waving his little arm from side to side, up and down; levitating other decorations to their proper places. Some of the Ravenclaw students, mostly girls, were helping the teacher, waving their wands to put small dots of light among the green of the trees. Hermione sighed, walking slowly 'til her friends in the table.  
"Close your mouth Ronald." Hermione said, sitting between her two best friends. The redhead smiled to his friend and she made a disgusted face. "You are gross!" She exclaimed, putting some butter on her toast and taking a bite.  
"I can't. I'm nervous. I'll make the team loose." He said, swallowing the food inside his mouth. Hermione frowned.

"If you continue to eat like this, you will be too heavy to fly your broom." She said.

Harry laughed, and even though she did not want to, a smile graced her lips.  
"So, Mi, mom said that she would be happy If you went home for Christmas with us." Ginny said drinking a bit of her pumpkin juice. Hermione looked first at the younger girl's face then at her hands resting in her lap.

"Yeah, common Mi. Come with us!" Ron said from her other side, throwing his arm around her shoulder. She turned to him, looking at his freckled cheeks and nose, and his bright blue eyes. She was compelled to accept his wish, but she just couldn't.  
"It's not that I don't want to go Gin and Ron... It's just... It's just my first Christmas without... you know, my mom and dad." She answered, the light mood quickly disappearing. The redhead girl had a soft and gentle look now, and Ron retrieved his arm. Nothing more was said.

"I can stay with you, if like." Harry said; his green eyes full of worry.

"No." She answered. "It's ok. I need to think, you know. Maybe I'll ask Dumbledore to let me go to the next meeting, so I can meet you guys." Harry nodded, and smiled hesitantly at her.

They finished breakfast and got out of the Great Hall. Hermione could see the disappointment in her friends eyes. Other students left with at the same time as them, talking and laughing.

The walk to the pitch was quiet; Harry, Ron and Ginny went first because they would be playing so she was left behind, walking silently with Luna.

Gryffindor won the match, thanks to Ron, that day. The snow was falling again when they got back to the castle. The students were shouting _Weasley is our king _all the way. But nothing compared to when they got the Common Room; there was a party going on. Pieces of paper in red, orange and gold were falling from the ceiling. Enchanted posters glued to the wall showed a lion growling and soon after Ron's face, winking and smiling. You could hear the screams of excited Gryffindor in the hallway outside the common room. Hermione stood there with her classmates, with a glass of punch in hand, in the farthest corner of the entire racket, occasionally taking a sip of her drink. In the middle of the room, her redheaded friend was surrounded by girls and with a big smile on his lips. She knew that Ron liked the fame, to be recognized; but it was totally different to see that.

She saw the surprise in his eyes when Lavander Brown pulled him by the neck and kissed him. Hermione smiled; Ron had never been good at dealing with girls, she herself was an exception and that only because she did not liked being treated like she could break at any time. When the noise became too much and she could feel the beginning of a headache forming, she quietly left the common room. The hallways were dark and cold. When she was passing by some windows the cold wind brought little snowflakes in her direction. The vision of Hogwarts grounds – as far as it was possible to see – covered in snow was a sad beauty. She wanted to turn into her animagus, actually she craved it. It had been a few days since she last shifted. But she couldn't. There were still students out of their dorms and teaches walking the halls.

Then she made her way to the Astronomy Tower.

The hallways at night seemed darker, and for some strange reason, she liked that. Shadows seemed to close her fingers around her, covering her, and hiding her form from eyes she didn't wanted. It was weird. At the beginning, when she felt this affinity for the shadows the first time – shortly after she returned to speak to Harry and Ron; it made her uncomfortable, making her avoid dark places. After all, Hermione was on the side of light; shadows meant darkness right? At least that's what she learned. Both in the wizard; and muggle world.

She went up the stairs to the Tower slowly, taking care with the slippery steps with snow.

Upstairs was even colder, the wind was stronger and the space had more accumulated snow there than in the windows downstairs.

"I don't care who you are, but get the hell out of here." Hermione gasped in surprise, stopping suddenly. There, standing so still that she had doubt if he was breathing, was Draco Malfoy. He was holding the sill iron so hard that it would probably leave marks on his hands. She could how tense he was for the way his shoulders were hunched. Why was Malfoy that way? And why for goodness sake wasn't he with his fellow Slytherin? Sure, probably he was mad because his house had lost the game, but he wasn't even playing right?

"Well, I don't know if someone ever told you this Malfoy, but the Astronomy Tower doesn't belong to you." She said with a scowl. She could feel his magic stir when she began to speak. The tension in the air appeared to increase considerably. Why he always had to act like he owns everything and everyone? Yes, his family was powerful and all and he were rich, but it gave him no right.

She put her hands in her pockets and walked quietly to the farthest corner from him. Hermione heard when he moved, she heard the steps he tried to camouflage coming toward her. She did not turn around; she kept looking forward even when the tip of his wand touched the small of her back. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. Her heart began to beat faster, but she was not afraid, no, just nervous and cold.

"Should I remind you whose father donates the most money that keeps this school running?" His voice was cold and only for a few seconds, she felt fear. But it quickly faded away. Her own magic began to stir.

"I really don't care. And," she turned to him. His gray eyes were darker, Hermione realized. She had never come so close to him to be able to see. "I'm not scared of you." Her hand gripped his wand and pulled away from her body. She stepped around him, shrugging with cold. Her breath making small clouds when out of her mouth. She retraced the steps she had taken earlier and went to the stairs. "Oh, by the way, your Slytherins were awful in the game today."

Then she left, but not before hearing the strange and uncommon chuckle that left Draco lips.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget do leave a review. ;D **

**byee**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, another chapter! '-' Hope you like it. And I had to split this one in two, otherwise it would be too big. So, see you guys later!**

**xo, J.**

* * *

Christmas soon arrived, bringing with it even colder and snow. The voices of the students were agitated and full of enthusiasm; resonating through the halls, echoing throughout the castle. Even the ghosts themselves were excited about the holiday. Peeves played pranks on almost all residents of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. But when he was just trying to play a bit with the 'snakes', a good threat made by Draco Malfoy saying he would call the Bloody Baron if he continued to mess with the Slytherins made the poltergeist disappear through one of the walls of the dungeon but fast a snap. Luckily for them, the Ravenclaws were left alone by the rest of the morning. After almost having the most feared ghost of Hogwarts behind him, Peeves definitely did not want to hang around any more students, especially the Slytherins.

Draco was not in the best of moods these days. The pressure on his shoulders was so much that sometimes he was having trouble breathing. The threat to the ghost was not the first he made that day. Blaise Zambini, his friend since he could walk with his own legs, had irritated him asking if he was okay so often, which made Draco reach his limit and simply explode. Hermione had noticed the anger in the glances that the blond sent to anyone who crossed his path, many first-year students received the end, and even she not being in the crosshairs of it, she trembled slightly with the amount of hatred she saw in his gray eyes. And almost fell when the object of her thoughts passed her in a hurry.

"Hey! Watch out ferret!" She said; outraged by his attitude. But he never turned to say sorry or see who he had bumped in, just continued his path as if nothing had happened. Yes, sure, he and his family were the mighty Malfoys, but that definitely didn't give him more rights than anyone else; or so she thought, until she remembered that he was a pureblood, and _son_ of a convicted Death Eater.

"Mione? Where were you? We searched the entire castle for you!" Ron said, breathless, with Harry beside him. She frowned.

"You are just trying to escape from Lavender claws Ron, but its ok." Harry tried to suppress his laughter and she tried too, but Ron scowling face and shrug made their masks of seriousness break. "Oh, I wish I could be on the train on your ride back home. It will be comic. You'll have hours with your Lav-Lav, Won-Won… Be happy about it." Ron snorted and left, angry and embarrassed. Hermione and Harry just stayed there, trying to breath between the fit of laughter.

****  
"That was good. Really good." Harry managed to say an hour later, when she was accompanying them 'til the carriages waiting to transport the students to Hogsmead station. His green eyes turned to her, shining with amusement; she chuckled looking at the young couple a few feet away from them. The ginger boy had a sneer in his face while the girl was gripping his arm like everything in the world that mattered was him.  
"I think that my brother has lost his brains on that potions explosion the other day." Ginny breathed when she reached them. Her brow eyes were red; she probably had been crying over a fight with Dean... Again. Hermione saw the sadness and worry flash through Harry eyes while looking to the redhead female he loved so much. 'Damn Harry, why can't you look what is right in front of you?' She thought, shacking her head.  
"I don't thin—" Hermione begun to speak, only to be interrupted by the authoritarian voice of Professor McGonagall.  
"Those who will board the Hogwarts Express, the carriages are waiting for you right outside. Those who will stay in the castle, please do say your goodbyes quickly and let your friends leave." The students did as they were told and soon there was only Hermione, Ginny and Harry still engulfed in a group hug on the steps.  
"Last chance Mi." Her best friend said, hugging her tighter. She smiled and shook her head. "Ok, but don't forget to right and we will miss you."  
"I'll miss you too Harry. Say to Won-Won that I'll miss him too." Harry nodded, so she turned to Ginny. "He likes you; show him that because he's too blind to see it by himself." She whispered at the younger witch ear.  
"Mister Potter, Miss Weasley, if you prefer to stay in the school, not that I care or have any desire to, be free to do it. But do not waste other people time with petty actions." The remarkable sneered and bored voice of Professor Snape sounded behind them. Harry clenched his jaw, trying to calm a bit down.  
"Yes, sir." Ginny said before the already tense mood got worse. "We've just finished." Hermione turned and looked at her professor. He seemed so composed all the time, yet something was out of place and she couldn't quite pin point what it was.  
"Take care." She shouted to her friends when they waived at her from inside the carriage.  
"Miss Granger, do prevent the remaining students and staff from get daft from your unneeded shouting." Snape drawled, scowling at her. She closed her eyes for a brief second, trying to regain control over her emotions; her magic beginning to get agitated.  
Snape just watched the brown haired Gryffindor with confusion. He could see the inner battle she was fighting, her browns knitted together and her lips on a tin line. He could feel her magic, just like he had that other time in the corridor; and the dark magic, even if just a small part, was still there.  
"I'm sorry sir. I was just saying 'ciao' to my friends. You know how is like to have them don't you?" An innocent smile graced her lips. "Oh... Yes, I've forgotten, you don't have any, do you?" Said this she turned and left, her chin up high in the air. He stared at the doors she had passed through for minutes, wondering if her eyes really had or not flashed a bright cold blue. He couldn't find the answer even hours after.

He slowly walked down the hallway, rejoicing the fact that the school was practically empty and that he could finally finish his task and get rid of the pressure on his shoulders. His father had said by letter that if he succeeded, in the summer he would be rewarded. How angry he had been when reading that letter. All that cared for the monster he called father was the Dark Lord wishes, and he expected him to the same thing. "_I'm doing this for our family Draco; otherwise we would be dead by now_." He kept saying since Draco could remember.  
He rubbed his face with his hands, trying to clear his thoughts. It was late, the Christmas dinner should be over for an hour or so now. The Professors were probably in their quarters and the few students that had stayed in their dorms. That reminded him that Granger too had stayed. He'd been surprised to see the Golden Girl there; he thought she would be with Scarhead and Weasel, but no. She was just sitting in her chair during dinner, hearing what Dumbledore was saying, smiling occasionally to something; but he still could see the sadness in her eyes, not that he cared anyway, it was just evident.  
Probably because she still was mourning her muggles death. Draco had been shocked to know that her parents were dead, after all they were 'her' parents and he guessed Dumbledore would have kept them secure. He could only imagine the pain she had been through. _Damn, why am I thinking about Granger?_ He chastised himself. He shouldn't been thinking about the blasted Granger! She was a mudblood, he should not care.  
Even now, when he reached his destination, her sad eyes were still burning in his memory. Would he be like that if the Dark Lord killed his parents? Well, he wouldn't mind if Lucius was dead, but his mother? Narcisa was cold and detached with him in front of others, but he remembered the times when she thought he was sleeping and caressed his hair and said that she loved him. It was an uncommon action for a pureblood lady to do, but she did nonetheless.  
He paced in front of the hidden door three times, and when appeared he entered the room. It was full of useless things, broken and old brooms, old uniforms, closets, chairs, tables, cauldrons; things that the school didn't used anymore. His steps were confident while he walked to the end of the room, where a old wooden cabinet stayed, the light in the room making it look darker than it really was.  
It was past three when he finally managed to get some result from the closet. The halls were as silent as ever and he could almost hear the whispering of the ghosts. His eyes were burning, his head hurting and claiming for sleep, but he just couldn't. Sleep meant dream, and dreams meant nightmares; and as much as his body and mind begged, he wouldn't allow that. He went once again to the Astronomy Tower, with his hands tucked inside his pockets. Memories from the night he had chuckled —Draco Malfoy had chuckled — from a simple phrase Granger ha said. He'd been so shocked with his own attitude that as soon as the chuckle came he had already sent it away.  
He just couldn't understand why he had reacted that way to Granger's small and awful joke. It wasn't even that funny, yet he had _chuckled_.

"You know, someday, it will not be me who will catch you up here Malfoy." The voice of the girl he was thinking of sounded behind him. His usual smirk found his way to his lips while he turned to face her; but any remarks he had ready to throw at her, just faded away. She was smiling, a full yet malicious smile; her wild hair falling on her face because of the wind. "I thought you were going home." She said, frowning.

"That will make two of us." He rasped out, cleaning his throat. Her smile faltered a bit, and he thought he liked much when it was at full force. "I thought you would go to that…thing, the Weasley's call home." Her jaw clenched, he could see from where he was standing.

"At least, _The Burrow_ is much better than that snake nest _you_ call home." She replied, angry. His smirk was still in place. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow at her. "Not that it's of your concern, but I wanted to be alone." Now it was his time to frown. Why wouldn't Granger want to stay with her pets?  
"Trouble in paradise already, mudblood?" He spat, resting his low back in the sill behind him. She didn't even flinch. It bothered him; he expected her to give a fit about it, and probably throw a hex or two. Yet, she just stayed there, looking at him curiously with those big brown eyes of hers, it annoyed him. "Did Weasley preferred the Brown girl over you? I saw them snogging at a hall yesterday." She stayed quiet, but with the slight light the moon provided allowed him to see Grange's cheek slowly get red.  
"Bothered that you will never have a chance with Ron, Malfoy?" She bit out, attacking him with her words. He wanted to laugh from her face; then he realized what she had said... Had she called him a faggot? Really? "If want Malfoy, I can give a word for you." Yes, she really had called him an faggot. His eyes saw red, and he gritted his teeth. He was not gay, he liked girls.  
"You're—" she laughed then; a loud and melodic laugh. Like the ones she did when with Potter or any others of her friend before her parents were killed. "Do you have a wish to die?" He asked throwing his arm in the air; her laugh only increasing and now she was holding her stomach. "For Slytherin, why are you laughing Granger?"  
"I—" another fit of laughter, "imagined you—" laugh, "as a girl." She finished, cleaning the corner of her eyes of tears. His mouth dropped open. She was having fun at his expensive! How dared she? "You surely are vain like one... It just fit you now." She giggled. His eyes turned to slits, his fists clenching to a ball; damn he was angry.  
"I. Am. Not. Nor ever will be. A. Girl. Understood Granger?" At every word he got closer to her. His grey eyes were locked on her brown ones. Hers with mirth and his, well, it variated between anger and astonishment because of her fearless attitude.  
"Prove it." She whispered; her hot breath touching his skin. A solitary curl found its way over her hazel eyes, making them look mysterious and darker; her rosy lips slightly open, showing her pearly white front teeth. Draco suddenly stepped away from her and left the Tower, scared of the thoughts that had crossed his mind; blaming them on his tiredness and the blasted Granger. Damn her!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review, it's really important for me. :)**

**Next chapter, we will see our dear Tom, only as Voldy.**

**Byee**

**xx, J.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! How are you? So, this chapter, you will see Voldy! Yes! And his reaction to have a sister... **

**So, hope you like it. See ya. **

* * *

The room had little light, almost any at all. The furniture was as dark as the owner family had once been by nature; the walls were full of paintings with blonde and pale beauties, looking like the alluring veelas. But those people inside the frames were silent, only a few of them dared to speak when not requested; even their whispering at the middle of the night had stopped. There was a small creature cleaning the floor magically on a corner, his little fingers snapping quickly, his fragile body shacking with fear and his big ears down.  
There were loud voices coming from the next room, passing through the tall wooden door. They were rushed, but cold. Shouts of pain echoed and the little elf seemed to get even smaller. His huge honey eyes watering with fear; he snapped his fingers one more time and then disappeared in tin air with a soft pop. Right after, the windows panes shook with the intensity that the door banged in the walls. The air suddenly was too heavy, the scent of blood was nauseating and the already little light the fireplace provided seemed to diminish further.  
His steps didn't made any sound as he walked with a predator grace towards the empty armchair next to the fire, his billowing black robes floating around him as in slow motion, contrasting enormously with his pale white skin and cold blue eyes. Behind him, in a slower pace but not with less grace, was a dark haired man.  
"Ah, Severuss… Late again I see..." Hissed an voice. The dark haired man dropped in a fluid motion to his knees, keeping his charcoal eyes on the bottom of his dragon boots and his head down, with hair falling over his face.  
"Forgive me, My Lord." Severus said devotedly. "I was not my wish to let you awaiting—" His words were cut short with a lazy motion of the other man's wand, and immediately he was writing on the ground; struggling to keep himself from crying of pain.  
"I do not wait Severuss not do I forgive." Black and tormented eyes turned to find the electric blue ones. After more than fifteen years, he couldn't let of being impressed by the Dark Lord's power; the stoic expression he kept when he killed or tortured someone, the ophidian face, this were things —marks he had let to the whole word to see and fear, that let Severus impressed. "Crucio." Voldemort said, now aloud, and then he was writing with pain again, falling on the floor this time.  
"M-my Lord..." Severus croaked out, trying to breathe normally again even as every intake of air was like a brand new 'Cruciatos' again. The snake-face man was sit in the armchair now, hissing on parseltongue; mentally, Severus sneered.  
"Nagini..." As Voldemort finished saying the name, the huge snake appeared; her dark scales glistening, her bifurcated red tongue darting in and out of her mouth. She slowly wrapped her heavy and long body around her master's shoulders.  
"Dumbledore has being worried about something else that isn't Potter." Severus drawled, taking a shuddering breath and trying to stand up. Voldemort looked at his follower, his most prized spy. Oh, he remembered when he had first seen the man who was kneeling by him now; he was just a mere boy, lost. He enjoyed teaching the best friend of Lucius Malfoy, the half-blood, to see the potential the boy had being used on favor of his cause. He knew the dangers he was putting his pupil on —yes, he had taken Severus under his wing, not that anyone else knew about it—, and on a certain way it made him sad to think that the man he had teach could die at any moment. "He left for a trip to somewhere on the country; before he left, however, he gave me something."  
"Rise, Severuss." Voldemort whispered appreciating the composed mask the tortured man kept on his face as standing up and handing to him a delicate silver chain with intricate design. There was pendant made of emerald, now resting against his palm. **(A/N: If you want to see the pendant, the link is on my bio. *-* )** The shining surface seemed to undulate and move; he could feel the gem pulse, as if alive; it intrigued him. He looked at Snape, closing his hand over the necklace.  
"Try to find out what that old fool is planning and report back to me as soon as you have. Go now." The dismissed wizard left without question, favoring his right leg on his way. _Good, a reminder of my power. _Voldemort thought.  
The feminine hiss of his pet sounded asking for food; he smirked and waved his hand, dismissing her too. Then he stared at the fire. It was New Year, his birthday. Seventh and something, he wasn't sure; he stopped counting long ago, but it didn't matter anyway, he was immortal. Once again his eyes reached the shiny jewel on his hand. What could that possibly be? And why had the old fool left it with Snape and not in the protection of his mighty Order of The Phoenix? He furrowed his nonexistent brows; he was confused and had more questions than answers, and he didn't like that at all. The big grandfather clock above the hearth chimed midnight; he could hear the clapping from outside the room, coming from the Malfoy's ballroom.

The jewel on his hand begun to glow and his eyes transformed to slits, analyzing the faint green light. Inside the gem, something was moving.

The buzzing came from nowhere, pungent; the room became darker, the fire on the hearth extinguished and he didn't even notice. Something on the pendant seemed to lock his attention, the variety of green lights lightening his pale face. The buzz grew louder, and for a few seconds he looked around.

He was not at Malfoy Manor anymore, nor at Hogwarts, or the Riddle Mansion. But he knew the place, oh, how well he knew that place. He lived there for years, as a mere muggle. Suffering. Being called a freak only because he was special. But alone, he had no one there. He was lonely.

"_Are you ok Tommy?_" A child's voice said right next to him. He looked to his side; a girl stood there, looking at him with worry on those blue eyes – blue eyes he could every time when he looked himself at the mirror. Her black hair, falling down her shoulders on beautiful curls. She had a small smile on her rosy lips. _Who are you? _He wanted to ask her. He couldn't remember any girl like that when he was at the orphanage. He looked around once more, everything seemed much bigger, or was he smaller? Impossible.

"_Yes. I am Eli. Have you finished the book?" _He could feel his lips moving, the air coming out of his lungs; he could even feel his tongue moving to help him form the words correctly, but he hadn't said anything, he was locked in the body of some kid and back in that awful place. That, he had sure, was Dumbledore plan. And Snape had been helping that old coat. How could he? After all he had done for him? After taking care of the younger man's as his brother?

"_Oh, don't be silly Tommy! You know a book like this doesn't last more than three hours with me." _The girl said, smiling bigger. She gave him a playful punch in his shoulder and giggled. His lips stretched by their own again, forming a smirk. Why he was smirking at her? He shouldn't. He wasn't interested on girls back on that time.

"_Yes, but you took too long nonetheless."_ The girl's smile dropped and her brows furred. "_How many pages this one has? Four hundred?_" Her jaw clenched. "_You were faster before little sis. I bet you couldn't read an eight hundred one on five hours._" Voldemort was confused. He didn't have a sister. He was an only child, otherwise he would have known, but that girl… He knew her from somewhere. He forced his memory, searching for the ones where the girl was present, ignoring the unfolding scenes in front of him.

He found a dark corner of his mind, a corner he had considered nothing a long time ago, back at his student days. An empty space he always had felt, a void inside him; but never have given much of his time. That dark corner, now had a small light on it, and a little boy, crying, was sitting there. His black haired head over his arms. The boy was sobbing, his body shaking. And Voldemort recognized that boy as himself. Although he had never cried in his entire life; he was the Dark Lord after all. He looked at his hands, relief filling his chest as he saw the dirty nails and bony fingers. When he lifted his eyes again, the boy wasn't sitting anymore. He was standing a few feet away from him, curiosity shining on his cold blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked, sneering at the kid.

"I'm you. Who else would I be?" The boy replied with an icy tone. "But I very much expected to look nicer."

"How can you be me? I'm not weak like you obviously are. I do not cry." A smile spread across the younger face.

"Oh, we cried. When our twin sister was taken from us. Can't you remember? We cried for the first two days when we received the new, and then someone came and locked our memory." He didn't have a sister. That wasn't right. He didn't have a sister. The necklace he was holding; yes, it probably had some curse on it. A trick from Dumbledore, one of his moves to try to make him to feel that hideous thing they called love. His mother had given birth only to one baby, and that baby was him. He was the Heir of Salazar Slytherin, the one and only. But Merlin helped him; he had always felt so empty. Like something more was missing. "You can fell, can't you? The void inside your soul? The one you so carelessly splitted. Yes… The only person on the whole world who totally understands us WAS TAKEN AWAY!" The boy shouted, angry tears purring out of his eyes.

"WE- I DON'T HAVE A SIBLING! NEVER HAD!" Voldemort shouted back, his voice echoing in the dark space around them.

"You must remember." The boy whispered, rubbing his young and tired face. His hair was all messy now, and his chest rising and falling rapidly. "She is still alive. I know. We sensed her magic some time ago. I should never have trusted him. Never. But you must know. Yes." His eyes were wild, tears sliding down his pale face. He approached Voldemort with his smaller hand extended, and before the older wizard could step back the hand was closed tightly around his wrist.

The pain that assaulted his body and mind was so intense he saw blank points behind his eyelids. It started on the back of his skull, engulfing the sides of his brain, and stopping right in the middle. Then images began to surface, quickly. A girl, the same girl he had saw earlier, sitting always next to him, talking with him, playing with him. Their special ability being used against those in the orphanage that bullied them. The jokes, the trips to the local library – and Mistress Cole's office. The fights _he _would pick for her welfare and the ones she would pick for him. Much more memories, intense ones. One of them made him feel like he was dying.

_He was alone there. Rain falling around him, but he didn't seemed to mind. Nothing seemed to mind anymore. Not after she was gone. Not after she was taken from him so abruptly. It was strange, to not be able to hear her laugh or touch her cold fingertips. Mistress Cole had told him the morning of the day before. She had sit with him inside her office, her brown eyes all sad and teary, and spluttered something about understanding whatever he could feel, and that if he ever needed to talk, he could just go to her. He had said he wasn't getting what she was saying. She then placed her fat hand above his and said that Elize had died while out buying the fancy school supplies. He stayed quiet and calmly asked how. _

_"There was a bombardment next to the downtown, and unfortunately she was right in the middle of it." The matron had murmured. He nodded and silently exited the room. He cried all day after that and never left his bedroom even when dinner had come. And now, he was standing right in front of her grave. A white rose on hand, and her necklace – the one she always wore it but had decided against that day- in the other. His tears could be confounded by rain, and he was glad. He didn't want anybody to think that he was going to crash and die; even as the thing he wanted more was just that, no, he was going to stay strong for her. For his lovingly sister. He would avenge her. He would kill all those muggles! He vowed to himself, sitting next to her grave, resting his head on his arms. _

_He stayed there that night; Mistress Cole had been worried sick because of him, not that he cared, she was a muggle too, and had allowed that Dumbledore man to have access at them. It was her fault too. It was their entire fault. _

After what it felt like hours before he opened his eyes again, not even remembering when he had closed them. He was back at Malfoy Manor, not that he had ever left, but he was back. Sitting on the armchair on the dark room. The necklace still on his hands. His chest raising and falling, his heart beating strongly inside.

He had a sister. And he would find her; then destroy Dumbledore and who else entered on his way.

* * *

**A/N: So, what you think? **

**Before I let you guys go and read other fanfiction, I'll explain the reaction of Tom/Voldemort. Yes, he didn't liked one bit to know he had a sister. He thought it impossible, because he was certain that he was an only child. But the little boy inside his mind (himself as little, the part of him who knew Elize) showed him the memories that were locked by a powerful spell. After that he is just angry, with thirst for blood, specially Dumbledore's (even if he doesn't know if it really was him who took his memories). He just blames him because of Elize death. **

**Hope you have understand, and if you have any question, just ask. **

**Don't forget to review please, it's very important for me to know what you guys think. **

**Thanks and bye bye . **

**xx, J. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, so hi! '-' Another chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. **

**Any doubt, just ask and I'll answer. **

* * *

It seemed like everything had stopped. On the day before, she went back to the muggle world, without caring with Dumbledore opinion or her friends – not that she had said where them either way. She left Hogwarts a day before New Year's; the school was empty so there was nobody there to try to stop her. She saw Snape hidden somewhere close to the Tower, probably with orders from the Headmaster to keep an eye on her, but Harry had left the Marauder's Map with her, and there were easier exists out of the tower.

While she walked, footprints stayed behind in the snow covered fields. She was cold, the weather was getting worse, the wind was stronger and her nose was pretty red and frozen. There was spells that could end with it, but Hermione preferred that way; at least, she was feeling something. Her legs were tired because of the long walk from the castle to the gates, but she didn't minded a bit; it was good, to be alone and doing some exercise. When she left Hogwarts grounds, she took a deep breath, relinquishing on the feeling of finally being out. Without any other thought she concentrated on the small and thin alley next to her par- her, house. She rearranged her clothes, and pushed her hair on a French bun. What could she possibly do now that she was there? Nothing… Or enter the house and cry her brain through her eyes… Yes, that could do, but no. It wouldn't matter.

Her decision was to enter in the end, and she did.

The key was just under the rug, like her mother had said it would always be on their last day together, as far as she could remember. A smile crept to her lips. The door was as good as new when she opened; her shoes clattering on the floor. Everything was as it should be; every single thing on its place. She sat on the sofa, just like she had done back at the Room of Requirement, but didn't cry.

The witch had stayed there for hours, looking at the dull space. She mechanically took care of herself. When the morning had arrived, she left quickly. Some of her parents neighbors saw her leaving and tried to say something to the apparently lost and confused girl, but she was faster than them and casting a repelling muggle spell and apparated to the cemetery.

She walked slowly, eyes perusing the different graves; ranging from dark and gothic angels to the more simple ones. Many of the graves had nothing written on it, and others had pictures and epitaphs. Her heart was beating calmly inside her chest. She was conformed already. She knew there was nothing she could have done to save her parents, she just wished she could remember what happened before she ended up at the school that.

There was little light as the day had barely begun. The sun hadn't showed up fully yet and the small animals – such as birds, had not came out from their nests.

When she found their tombs she didn't knew what to do. She just starred at their names written in gold, contrasting greatly with the black granite. A single tear slid down her cheek and she quickly whipped away. Somehow, between the hours that passed while she just stood there, feeling the cold breeze brush her hair away from her face, she had sit on the snow covered ground. Her eyes were closed and her face had a peaceful look.

She couldn't see, but there were two people watching her. The woman had a sad look on her heart shaped face, her hand resting in her chest. The man was holding her by the waist and his eyes looked as sad as the woman's. The most incredible thing was that you could see through their bodies.

"She looks so lost." The woman whispered, putting her hand over her mouth, trying to suppress a sob. "She needed us, and we left our baby girl."

"It wasn't given us any choice. You know that love." The man said with his voice full of regret. "But we should've told her about that matter though." He looked at his wife, and smiled sadly. The girl which they were talking about took a deep breath and stood up.

"I wish you were here now." She mumbled.

"We are honey. We are here with you; for you. We'll always be." Hermione turned so fast that her neck hurt. It couldn't be possible. No. But there they were. Well, as ghosts, but there nonetheless.

"Mommy… Daddy…" She gasped, looking at their translucent bodies. She sobbed and tears slid down her rosy cheeks. She was hallucinating, it was the only explanation. Ghosts were magical beings and only magical people could reappear as one after they were dead. Her parents were muggle so it was not possible for them to be there. "H-how?" She asked.

Her mother looked up and stared at her father for a few seconds before turning her gaze to her again. "We are truly sorry we didn't tell you this before darling…" Mrs. Granger sighed. "We are not muggles sweetheart, we never were. Your father and I, we are wizards." Hermione's eyes were huge. She couldn't believe she had been deceived all her life. And one of the things she hated most was being lied to.

"This can't be true. Y-you lied to me! How could you?" She hissed. "I spent years been made fun because of my blood, not that I care if I'm a pureblood or muggle born, but all I have been through could have be avoided if you had the decency to tell me this before."

"Hermione… We didn't know back then… Please, listen." Her father pleaded. "Please puppy."

"What?" She snapped, angry. "What you didn't know?"

"What you were. What blood you had." Her mother mumbled, crying already. "You are not our biological daughter. Dumbledore gave you to us along with your Hogwarts letter."

"I-I'm adopted?" The word left her mouth with her voice trembling. Her heart broke that instant. So every single memory she had before she was eleven were made up? Those nights watching the stars with her father were never real. He never told her about the Pegasus story. Her mother never made chocolate for them. Nothing was real. Her world was crashing down over her head, pieces falling everywhere. How could have Dumbledore make this with her? Angry tears were leaving her eyes, and furiously she whipped them away. Who was she? Who were her real parents? Who were her real family? "Oh God… Oh God…" She murmured repeatedly.

"We're so sorry honey. Please forgive us." Her mother cried. Could she? Forgive the lies? The ghost woman looking at her, along with the man beside her, was all Hermione had as reference while growing up. Her heart was beating fast, and it was difficult to breathe.

"We have no more time puppy." Mr. Granger said, avoiding the angry look she sent him. "On my office, inside that box you always wanted to see but we didn't allow; there is a letter explaining everything. We love you. Always had, and always will. Goodbye princess." He said and even with all the anger she was feeling her heart broke once more because she loved them too. And she knew her anger would soon fade and that it was not their fault at all. They took care of her after all they raised her as their own daughter. They gave up of their magic just for it. She turned her face away, ashamed. But when she looked back to where they had once stood, there was nobody. She was alone. Again.

Her knees gave up and she fell, sobbing more than ever.

* * *

Now she was sitting at her father's desk, inside his office at home. The letter he had talked about, laying at the wooden surface. With hesitation she picked up the parchment – yes, he had written on parchment -, it was old and she could feel the shape of the letters due to the force which they were written. Slowly and carefully she broke the wax seal.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_If you are reading this it can only mean that I and your mother are dead; and that you discovered our magical nature. I hope it was we who told you and not Dumbledore or any other member of the Order. And as you might be asking yourself right now, yes, I do know about the Order of The Phoenix and not because you told me about it when thing started to get serious. _

_Once, your mother and I, we made part of it. _

_I'm sorry we can't be there right now with you, and talk about the night we welcomed you to our family. Your mother is in the kitchen, cooking some pasta for dinner and you're at school._

_But let me tell you about the day you arrived. It was late night when Dumbledore knocked at our door. You were so beautiful Hermione, so, so beautiful; as Jean was welcoming the Headmaster and ushering him to come in, she didn't saw the black-haired girl behind him, but I did. You were so beautiful puppy, and your eyes were so blue and intelligent, and curious. You didn't seem scared of being at a stranger's house. _

_Jean noticed you then, and a frown appeared on her brows, similar to the one I had in mine. Dumbledore said to us that your real parents were killed on a raid of Death Eaters and that you were a very powerful little girl that should be protected by one of the families within the Order. As he knew Jean and I were trying to have a baby for some time now, he thought that you could be with us. You mother was beaming with happiness when he said this and agreed right away. You weren't a baby, but you had already charmed us with your curious look and captivating beauty._

_Then the strange things begun. He told us that a glamour would have to be placed on you and for security measures, you memories of the life you lived before would have to be altered and new ones put in place. I didn't agree. I thought that it was wrong. Your past life would have a say at how you would grow up, on your personality, but he insisted that what you had saw was very traumatizing. I searched for signs of crying in your eyes, but there was nothing and so his motives seemed a bit out of place for me. _

_I kept myself shut otherwise he might have taken you away and your mother would have never forgiven me. It took a few hours for all the spells to be cast; you were silent all the while so I guessed that Dumbledore must have cast some distractive spell on you._

_You looked just like me and your mother after the glamour was cast. Our lives started from there puppy. The memories you have of when you were little, they are not real, unfortunately. Oh how I wished they could have been with your when you gave your first steps or said your first words; how I wish I was your biological father. It kills me to hide this from you my sweet, sweet girl. And I'm sure that I sound too much like an emotional woman - believe me when I say that it's awfully weird being a man and all-, but it's true. Wholeheartedly true. _

_I'm proud of you, for everything you accomplished and still will. I love you Hermione, and I don't care whose blood you have in your veins, you will always be my little puppy, my daughter._

_You probably are curious to know where you came from and things like that. You see, Dumbledore hid things from us when he brought you here. I'm a pretty good at Legilimency, and Occlumency too, not better than him of course; so imagine my surprise when I got to easily slip inside his mind? Sure he noticed not even two seconds before, but it was enough_

_I also was able to see a name, Tom Riddle. I didn't recognized the name, and still don't, but you might do. I don't know what he was yours, but he might be important. So I advise you to look upon it._

_I hope you're ok and safe. Don't let our deaths consume you. You have so much to live Hermione. We will always love you, no matter what. _

_Forgive us for not telling you this before._

_Yours, forever,_

_Dad._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it. **

**Don't forget to leave a review! **

**Byee **

**xx, J. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello there! So, I'm really sorry for the late, but here it is! Yay! Well, it took me a lot of thinking to get the chapter were it is, because I wanted to make Hermione's discovery be something different (I not sure If I succeeded though)... Yes, now she knows the truth, actually, only part of the true, anyway... I hope you guys like it; and If you think that something it's not right or find any mistakes, please just let me know. **

**Ah, and a big big THANK YOU to all of you that are following, adding the story to your favs, and of course, who are reviewing. It's really important for me. **

**Byee ;)**

* * *

The piece of parchment previously on her hands now rested against the wall, crumpled on the form of a ball. She was still sitting on her father's chair behind his desk, her breathe was erratic and cheeks were still wet because of her tears. Damn, she was angry. Not with her adoptive parents, no, she knew it wasn't their fault. They were puppets, just like her, Harry and many others were to Dumbledore. The old man, the one she thought as a grandfather, had lied to her and her parents all those years. How could he? He had no right to be messing with people lives as he was.  
It was wrong and it didn't make him any better than Voldemort himself. She didn't want to know his reasons to do what he had done; sure as hell he would say that it was for the greater good. Just like he did when Sirius died. Oh how inconsiderate of him. All he cared was that, power.  
Everything seemed out of place now. All wrong. All for what they had fought without making any questions… So many fights, so many lives lost. Hermione stood up from the chair, sending the box where the letter was, flying to the ground. Its contents scattering on the grey carpet.  
She left the office, feeling suffocated there; and went to the living room. Her head down, thinking.  
"Here! Come here, quickly, before the freaks catch us!" A kid's voice screamed next to her. Her head snapped up at the same time as a ginger boy ran past. She gasped, giving a few steps back, getting out of his way. A few more children followed him, giggling and looking behind their backs as if someone was coming. Hermione frowned, looking around. Where was she? Definitely not at her parents' house anymore, but where?  
The corridor she was in was long and seemed to have no end. At the both sides of the walls there were doors; dark brown wooden doors with iron handles. One of them was slightly open, a gleam of light coming out, making possible for her to hear the whispered voices.  
"Calm down Tom! They are just idiots. We shouldn't care, right?" A girl's voice whispered when Hermione was close enough to hear clearly. "We are superiors, aren't we? You said it to me once Tommy. They are nothing like us." She opened the door; inside a little girl with no more than nine was hugging a boy with black hair and pale skin. Hermione thought he had something familiar to her, but couldn't pin point what it was and it unnerved her. She wasn't used to not know things.  
"You are right sis." The boy sighed and gently pulled away from the hug. His blue eyes were like cold stones when he turned them away from the girl. "But it angers me. So much that... all I want to do is hurt them, make them suffer just like they made-"  
"That's why we shan't care for what they say." The girl interrupted, holding her brother's hand in hers. Hermione thought that the she was right. How many times she had just ignored what Malfoy and his crew said about her? How many times, despite how hurtful the jokes and name-calling were, she had just turned away without saying nothing? "Someday my dear brother, we will be out of here; with our own family. We will look back and laugh at them!" She laughed, throwing her head back. Tom smirked and stood up, missing the malicious glint that surged on the girl's eyes. "But I agree with you dear brother, we must make something to show them that they can't mess with the Riddle twins!"  
Tom's eyes were filled with warmth when he looked at his sister, but they had the same malicious glint as hers. "What you suggest Elize?" Hermione smiled – a strange did for her, after all she had discovered just a few hours ago that she was adopted and all else. But they seemed so united, like true brothers should be; how she wanted to be with her brother, if she had one that is. Could she? She analyzed the two kids making plans to play malign pranks. They seemed so much older than they should be. She felt slightly worried for a bit, they were just kids and were thinking like grown people, trying to find ways of protecting themselves from older kids. The boy was Tom, and the girl had said Riddle twins, so it was obvious that the little boy was probably the Tom Riddle her father had talked about. And the girl, Elize, with her black curly hair and big blue eyes…  
Could it be her? Could he be her brother? It was impossible. That would mean time travel because it was clear by the clothes they were wearing that they were from a different time, and-and there was no way the ministry would have allowed someone to travel that far in time.  
Hermione began to panic, her breaths coming out faster. She closed her eyes, calculating, thinking harder; trying to see logic, trying to reassure herself that there was no way that someone could be that irresponsible.  
"We are more intelligent than everybody thought, even back there. We knew just what to say to calm Tom down; it was not easy because of his temper, but we did it." She was startled when a tiny and cold hand gripped hers. She looked down hesitantly. An older Elize was there, smirking at her. "We were powerful too. Not just us, but Tom also. The old man tried to take our memories away, but we protected them."  
"W-who are you?" Hermione asked, turning to face the girl, who just raised an elegant brow at her and trying to pull her hand away only to have the grip on it tighter.  
"I'm you; you are me. We are the same." Elize answered, shrugging her shoulders. "You are calculating right now; struggling to understand how it is possible for this to be true. Don't try too hard though. I could show you, but that would take too much time and Tom is already back." Hermione's eyes grew wild once again and the girl smiled. "Yes, he already knows about us being alive. But he doesn't know who we are and we don't know who became…" She frowned. "That we'll have to find out."  
"And how do we, I mean, you know about that?"  
"I was the one who protected our heads, and our twin's bond helped a bit." The girl seemed thoughtful for a few seconds. "Did you know today is our birthday? That's why you now can remember everything."  
"I ca-can't. I have no memory at all." Just as she was saying, the images began to swirl around them. And as much as Hermione wanted to close her eyes and ignore all, her curiosity got the best of her. It was fascinating, the colors, the faces; all. Some showed her-Elize... God, how was she supposed to call herself now? She hadn't the slight clue. And her friends, how would they react?  
The images changed, she caught a glimpse of a small her looking at her parents just before Dumbledore 'wiped' her memories of her; the warmth her dad had on his hazel eyes even before hearing what the old wizard wanted, how he smiled at her. She remembered feeling dizzy and easily distracted with the glints of the lights around the room, most certainly because of a distracting spell cast on her; she recalled her angry feelings towards the strange sensations. She didn't like to feel like that; it made her weak, powerless. Her Tommy wouldn't have liked to see her like that, she was sure of it.  
More images passed, most of them were of her playing with her brother —dear god, she really had a brother!—, and others she was reading inside her bedroom, resting comfortably under the covers of her bed. The last image thought, she kept in the front of her mind even after it had disappeared on thin air, along with the form of a younger her; it was Tom, smiling brightly, a smile he only gave to her.  
When she opened her eyes again, not that she had noticed when she closed them, the white adorned ceiling of her adoptive parents looked back down at her. How she ended on the floor, she had no idea at all. Her body was sore, and she had a small, yet pleasant headache because now she knew what was previously missing inside her head.  
Hermione, no, she was not Hermione anymore, she was Elize Riddle; and she had a brother. She smiled, rubbing her face with her hands. She really had a family, a blood related. Someone she was taken from when young; someone that was her other half, just like Fred was George's.  
She gritted her teeth with sudden anger. That wasn't fair. Magical twins couldn't be separated from one another, they're magic was linked and with the absence of one, the other felt empty and could enter on a serious depression.  
Blasted him, Dumbledore once again was messing with people's life, this time her own. That just proved that he wasn't as good as he posed to be. She despised the man now, with such a force that scared her at the beginning but then it wasn't the first time she felt like this, back when she was younger she knew that something was wrong when the strange man had arrived at the orphanage.  
Now she knew how manipulative and cruel he was, and it didn't matter how familiarity and security his appearance could appear, she would never fall to one of his games again.  
She had the upper hand now; her memories were back but he didn't know —and she hoped it stayed that way.  
She wanted her brother; she wanted to hug him again, to feel safe in his arms again. She wanted to feel complete. But first, she had to warn Harry and the Order about how vicious their beloved headmaster was. And with that thought on mind, she stood up from her spot on the floor, groaning when her sore legs protested the weight placed on them, that she went to bed that night.

* * *

It wasn't until the next morning that she noticed the changes on her body. She was heading to the bathroom to take a shower when she saw herself in the mirror. Her lips formed a perfect 'o' with surprise and astonishment because the girl facing her back wasn't the one she was so used to see. 'That' girl had a beautiful and shiny black hair that fell down past her shoulders in beautiful waves and curls; she had bright blue eyes that seemed like the sky on a summer day; and a petit nose that fitted perfectly with her aristocratic cheekbones. Her lips were rosy and made a small pout, giving her an innocent look. Slowly and hesitantly, she raised her hand, touching her now soft skin. Was that really her? Her father had being right when he said that she had a beautiful hair; it wasn't bush anymore.  
She spent half an hour just admiring her 'new' face in front of the mirror. But then she glanced quickly at her wristwatch and cursed. She was late; terribly late. It was already ten and the Hogwarts Express would leave the station at 11 o'clock and she had yet to take that shower.  
As fast as she could manage, she took her shower, washing her hair and taking a time to feel the hot water warm her body. Fifteen minutes later she was coming out from the bathroom.  
After getting dry, she begun to get dressed and a few minutes more she was ready.  
All the locks were already checked and along with the windows, closed.  
She left then, feeling incredibly lighter because of her discoveries. She apparated to the King Cross, worrying about how she should act around her friend. They could not recognize her now that she looked different, and Dumbledore certainly would now that his spell had failed to erase her memories and conceal her appearance given how she currently was. So that's why when she appeared on the alley where the apparition point was she cast an temporally glamour on herself, becoming once again Hermione Granger, she got out from the hidden alley and walked inside the station. It was good to hear people's voices ringing through the air, to smell the different kinds of perfume, to see the great amount of people. Soon enough she was right in front of the wall that would lead her to the platform and her heart was heavy with worry.

What should she say? Supposedly, she should be at Hogwarts, like she had said to her friends that she would be. Would Harry and Ron be too upset with her? Well, they would have to keep their mouths shut, because as much as she had missed them, she still had a lot inside her head to worry about. Hermione took a few steps ahead, searching for the familiar red head of the Weasley's and Harry's.

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think? Like it? Don't forget to leave a review with your opinion! **

**Byee, **

**J. =***


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hiiii!**

**Explanations before anything. **

**Hermione will still be called Hermione, because even after she found out she was Elize, a part of her will always be Hermione Granger. **

**And guys, in this story she wasn't aware that Voldemort's real name was Tom Riddle ok? **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewd and added the story to your alerts. Next chapter, a little of Dramione... Who wants it? \o/**

**See ya.. **

**xx.**

* * *

"So, what you are saying is that you left Hogwarts without Dumbledore's permission?"  
"Yes Ron, that's exactly what I am saying." Hermione answered, rolling her eyes. She loved him and all, but sometimes he was just too slow. Harry smiled and pushed his glasses back to their place.  
"I told you Harry, back in the second year; we were a bad example for her." The redhead whispered. Hermione laughed along with Ginny. They were already inside the carriages that were taking them from Hogsmead to the castle. Her friends had been really surprised to see her there at the station, and after having they bones crushed by Mrs. Weasley they had finally entered the train. Ron had being asking her the same questions for over an hour, it was getting annoying.  
They had not believed her, Ginny had only smiled and said that she was glad that Hermione was coming to her senses by breaking some rules and becoming a normal person; and Harry only asked her how she was feeling.  
"I'm fine." She had told him. "Just tired and with a few things to tell you when we're at the school."  
The carriage came to a halt a few minutes later, the trio, plus Ginny, were laughing about a prank the twins had played on their mother earlier that week —how they had the courage to do it was still a mystery to her, after all even You-Know-Who should be afraid of a female Weasley temper.  
While her friends were walking a bit ahead, Hermione stayed behind. Dinner would begin in only an hour, and she would have to face Dumbledore, which she was avidly trying to avoid, not for fright but she didn't know if she could control herself. Her temper was not something that someone wished to see too. And she was angry with the old wizard; she had every right to be. She was known to be curious and, she really wanted to know why he had done what he did.  
If suddenly she appeared with her true image, the one he had tried to hide years ago, he would be ready with an excuse, he would also know that she no longer supported his actions and didn't trusted him; but acting as if nothing had changed, maybe, only maybe, she could have a chance of discovering something.  
"Look who decided to return... The rebel Granger!" A sarcastic voice sneered. She had being looking at the towers, so she had to lower her head to see the owner of the voice.  
"Were you worried with me ferret?" She smirked. "You didn't have too, I'm ok you see? No need to worry your pretty little head." She saw a flash of shock and surprise pass through his grey eyes, but decided against commenting; instead she started to climb the stairs, with her hands inside her pockets. It was still winter and it was freaking cold out there.

During dinner she had received a note from the headmaster, delivered by the always too eager to please others, Colin Creevy. She could feel eyes on her from three different directions but didn't search for them. _A waste of time,_ she had told herself while drinking some of the pumpkin juice, _they can look as long as they want_.  
The stares continued to burn a whole through her skull 'till the end of dinner and it annoyed her a bit. If those stares were from envy or even respect she wouldn't have minded at all. But they weren't and somehow she just knew that.  
"...what you think?" The hopeful voice of her only girlfriend reached her ears and she had to blink a few times to focus on what was happening in front of her. "You were not even listening, were you 'Mi?"  
"I'm sorry Gin... I was thinking about something and got distracted. Could you say it again? I promise I will not drift off this time." The ginger girl smiled and nodded, starting to talk again.  
"Well, so, Dino asked me to go with him to the next Hogsmead weekend and..." Hermione tried to continue focused on the talk as much as she could, answering with small words from time to time while they waited for the boys to finish their dinner.

*

He still couldn't believe that that girl was the same Granger he knew. Something had changed once again, he didn't know if for better or worse, but it had. She wasn't that much in control of her emotions, when he usually said something offending she would threat him with her wand or with a physic attack; not today though, she had just shut him up with icy words, in a way he never imagined she could muster.  
What possibly could be happening with the mighty Gryffindor Princess? He saw the Creevy boy deliver something to her; probably from Dumbledore. The headmaster had been almost angry when he discovered that Granger had run away. Draco himself were surprised when two days prior, Filch had entered the Great Hall saying that Miss Granger was nowhere to be found inside the castle. Oh how he enjoyed seeing the confusion and worry on the staff members that liked the girl most.  
She had some nerve, so what? Leaving Hogwarts without permission was a great deed to be accomplished — he had tried once but had been caught by the blasted Filch's cat —, but that didn't meant anything. Only that she was an attention seeker like Potter. But she was his friends after all, wasn't she?  
Draco stared at her during dinner, without even noticing. When he did though, even after reprimand himself, his eyes searched her mane which she called hair. He knew that she could feel his eyes on her and thought it strange when she didn't turn around and glared. She was ignoring him. Bloody Granger was ignoring him!  
He watched as she left the Great Hall along with her friends, without the usual smile she always wear. He stood up and made his own way out, sighing gladly when the silence of the hallway met his ears. Silence was good. He liked it.  
The peace he found when he was alone, being able to think properly and without any interruptions was wonderful. No Pansy around to cling to his arm at any chance. No Blaise to comment about how stupid Longbotton was or how his new broom was the coolest thing he won for Christmas.  
He wondered if when he died, he would find peace. He had read someday somewhere, that there was a heaven, or paradise he didn't know, and a hell. Those who made good deeds when living and things like Gryffindors usually did, had a place reserved for them at paradise, next to God and angels. And those who were bad, that committed crimes against the human life and so, were doomed to hell. A bunch of muggle bullshit was what he thought about that. It was pathetic! But it made him wonder nonetheless. Which one would he ended up? Hell was more probable, well, after he completed his mission it would definitely be hell.  
Draco shook his head, attempting to clear his head from such stupid thoughts about muggle culture. He hated them, damn it! He would be receiving his mark at summer breaks, he was a future Death Eater, muggles and whatever crazy idea they had was repulsive! They were nothing.  
His steps leaded him to the Astronomy Tower again, like it had for so many nights in a row.

He remember then of his wolf friend and how even he had abandoned him. He had been marveled with the animal when he first saw it. It was good in a way to have someone there next to him, even if only an animal, to just stay and don't say anything; to hear him while he talked about everything that was happening. How weak of him, craving for company. He snorted, angry with himself. He was Draco Malfoy for crying out loud! Pureblood playboy, heir of the Malfoy fortune and a future killer.

Then he scowled, running his hand through his pale blond hair.  
What a beautiful story he was building for himself.

*

How dared him? Treat her like she was a small child who couldn't walk with its own legs? Well, he was terribly mistaken if he thought she would go back to be his puppet. She didn't care if he was disappointed, he was the headmaster, he should have known she was leaving the grounds the moments her feet touched the stone steps of the stairs; not that she was complaining though. She was glad that he didn't find out.  
Hermione sighed, she was tired. The day had been a long one and tomorrow they would be back to classes. The halls were already empty when she came out from Dumbledore's office so there was no one to ask themselves why the most prized student of Hogwarts had such a dark aura around herself and a scowl on her face.  
Oh how she wanted to spat at him that she knew everything, that she knew that he had lied to everybody all those years. But no, she had been polite with him all the meeting, pretending to be ashamed with herself and she even allowed a few fake tears slid down her cheeks. He seemed to have bought the whole act in the end. And her friends said she was a bad liar… Well, maybe discovering the truth, unlocked some hidden trait of her personality.

Lie to Dumbledore had being quite easy and incredibly she hadn't felt so guilty like she used to feel before when lying to someone.  
She was tired now, and bothered. Nothing seemed more appealing than her warm bed inside the girls' dormitory. The Gryffindor Tower was almost empty when she arrived; most of the students decided to call an early night because of the classes next morning. Hermione smiled when she saw Harry stretched on one of the armchairs. It was a bad habit of him, wait for her to come back every time. He was like a brother to her and she took care of her family.  
"Hey…" She whispered, poking him lightly on the shoulder. His green eyes, red with sleep and tiredness, slowly opened. "I told you once that you shouldn't wait for me."  
"Bullshit!" He grumbled with a hoarse voice and blinked a couple of times, awkwardly rearranging his position on the chair. She took in his disheveled appearance; his black hair all messy and dark bags under his eyes. He seemed older than he should be. This war had taken so much from him – from all of them.  
"It's not bullshit Harry. And don't forget your manners, please." She raised her chin, and despite the serious expression on her face, her eyes were full of mirth. Harry smiled at hearing her motherly tone; but the smile quickly faded, giving place to a worried frown that took over all his face. "Are you ok Harry?"  
"Yeah…" He mumbled, clenching and unclenching his hands.  
Hermione sighed and sat herself on the floor, next to his legs. "You know you can tell me everything right?"  
"I know… I-I just don't want to add anything else on your shoulders 'Mi. You already have enough problems." His voice sounded so broken, defeated. Hermione gripped his hands between hers. They stayed in silence for a bit longer, relinquishing on each other company. "Before I went to The Burrow for Christmas, Dumbledore showed me some memories of Voldemort, well not exactly from Voldemort himself, but about him. He was Professor Slughorn most prized student, did you know?"  
"No, I didn't. I never knew his _normal_ name, so I couldn't research, and you never told me." She answered, resting her head on his knee. His eyes turned to her, surprised and guilty. "What?"  
"I thought Ginny had told you…" Hermione shook her head, denying. Harry cursed under his breathe and run his hand on his hair. "It's Tom Marvolo Riddle." Her heart skipped a bit. "So... He wants me to retrieve some memory from Slughorn. Apparently he is hiding something. I wholeheartedly wish that he knows a way to kill that monster and end this war so..." She had stopped to really listen what Harry was saying the moment he had said that name. Her brother's name. It couldn't be true, could it?  
Well, she was totally screwed if it was. Merlin, she was Voldemort twin sister. And she was fighting against him. Against her own brother.  
"Hermione? Hermione?" Harry called. Her vision focused again and her eyes found his. "You drifted off... Is something wrong?"  
She swallowed, struggling to maintain her emotions on control, it would do no good to let the shock — and slight happiness — she was felling be seen by Harry.  
"I-I'm ok... Just tired. Long day." She said, faking a yaw. "Good luck with your plan Harry. I know you will do greatly. See you tomorrow." She stood up and left the common room, missing the questioning look that the now alone boy, had on his emerald eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to let me know what you think! It's really important! Oh, and: DID YOU LIKED? **

**xx, J. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi guys! So I'm really sorry for the time and all. I had an author block, I guess you now how this is right? Totally sucks! **

**But here it is the chapter and he is all Dramione. I hope you guys like it. **

**See ya. **

* * *

The wind was messing with his pale blond hair and giving him slight chills all over his body. It was getting colder as the winter progressed and he yet had to end his mission. He could hear the sound that the wind caused when meeting the stone walls of the castle; as if they were a person and she was in pain or trying to say something.  
He had never being fond of ghosts, even his own house ghost -the Bloody Baron- was avoided by the blond. They were creepy and at least he could be relieved that his father didn't let any reside inside their house.  
Draco snorted. Ghosts should be the last of his worries. Things more important like his mother's life and his own were at stake now. God, if he failed... He would lose everything. With his shaky hand he whipped the tears that had begun to fall, from his cheeks. Everything that mattered for him was his mother. Lucius never were a true father, never made him feel loved like his mother did. Of course, there were times when the Malfoy patriarch had being carrying with his heir, but that had been only when he thought that the Dark Lord was dead. But that caring man Draco highly respected, disappeared in forth year, and hadn't come back.  
Oh and now he was crying like a silly little boy. Well, he could not and would not allow himself to that kind of despair, so he hardened his expression and resumed to making his plans on how to make that blasted cabinet work.  
A while later, he heard soft footsteps and quickly went to the fattest corner of the tower, the darkest one, hiding from whomever was coming up. The figure appeared, and even under the moonlight, Draco could not see who it was, but he was sure it was a girl by the length of her hair. He stayed quiet, not daring to breathe too loud or even move.

"What am I going to do?" The girl whispered. _Great! Just perfect! It really had to be Granger?_

He thought, scowling. He even preferred Filch, but not her. Hermione Granger was not the person he wanted to see that moment, it really didn't matter his curiosity about the way she was acting at dinner –the girl ignored him, how dare she?-, or the other strange things that were happening around her.

Noticing how deep in thoughts she was, he took that little time to examine the Gryffindor. Her hair was as wild as ever, curls flying everywhere; her hands inside the pockets of her black coat and a baby blue scarf around her neck.  
"I can't just tell Harry... Or Ron..." She whispered again, approaching the sill; small clouds coming out of her mouth. He frowned and then smirked. So Granger had a secret from her body guards? Hnm, that bit of information could give him some vantage over her. "But it's my happiness at stake... They wouldn't be that mad, would they?" She mumbled, running a hand through her hair making Draco surprised that it hadn't stuck. "Well, certainly they wouldn't be to mad about me having a brother..." Draco scowled; Granger had a brother. So what? Another mudblood in the world, or maybe the boy was just muggle. He smirked and shifted his weight to his other feet and his shoe made a sound against the floor. He cursed himself mentally and wished for Granger to have not heard him, but he knew she had when her head snapped around so fast he wondered how she had not broken her neck, with her wand in her hand.

"Who's there?" She asked in a cold voice, taking a step back towards the stairs. He would answer her question with all pleasure if he had not felt the magic on the air.  
Draco didn't have a lot of things to be proud about on him, but he was proud of his intelligence. And that was what he was using right now.  
His brain was working really fast to find the source of that powerful magic aura he was sensing. Though it was somewhat familiar to him, at the time it was a mystery. He had felt one like that before. He looked at Granger. It couldn't be coming from _her_. He frowned when she raised her nose in the air and smirked. Just for security means he gripped his wand and was ready in case she decided to do anything.

"It's a very ugly thing to spy on others Malfoy. I thought that you pureblood mother had taught you manners." She said with a hint of amusement on her voice. His eyes were huge in surprise. How she had known it was him? He was hidden in the shadows for Merlin's sake; she shouldn't know it was him there.

"I wasn't spying on you Granger." He said, trying to keep his emotions in control and far away from his voice. She raised a brow at him, not impressed with his answer and not believing on it. "I was here before you." He replied, coming out from where he was.

"Yeah, but being here first doesn't give you the right to spy on whomever came after you; in this case, me." Hermione replied, crossing her arms over her chest. He frowned an walked to the same place she had been minutes ago; trusting that Granger wouldn't go so low as to hex him with his back turned. "But I don't mind though. You won't tell anyone nothing."  
Draco looked at her over his shoulder and smirked. "And how can you be so sure about it, _mudblood_?" She didn't even flinch when he had said his favorite nickname for her, that surprised him, but he kept his eyes without emotion.  
"Because I can tell them that I saw Draco Mighty Malfoy crying at the Astronomy Tower." She shrugged and smiled sweetly to him. Oh how he hated that smile and how detached and proud of herself she seemed. He wanted to rip that curving lips out of her face so much!  
"No one would believe you. I don't cry. A Malfoy doesn't cry." He stated and looked back at the sky. The moon was hidden behind some big clouds now. Stars were difficult to see, but not impossible. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and sighed.  
"But you are also a teenager that has a lot on his back, Draco." He heard her say in a gentle voice and he hated the way it was full of pity and that he liked the way his name sounded. But she was Hermione Granger, the good hearted Gryffindor that loved to help someone. Well, she couldn't help him. He was beyond help.  
"I don't need your pity." He snarled without taking his gaze from the sky. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
"I do not pity you." Hermione answered. "I'm telling you the truth. You are human; you make mistakes, sacrifices and a lot of other things." Then he felt her warm hand touch hesitantly his shoulder and he just froze.  
Something stirred inside of him. The rest of his body seemed so cold now. Draco was so confused, and all because that one touch. How could her make him feel so...so... Damn, he didn't know how to describe.  
And even after all those years when he had treated her so bad, she was still there, trying to make him see that he could cry because he was human. A small and resented chuckle left his lips.  
"Nobody should expect anything of you that is more than what you can give them. Just don't lose yourself." If she only knew that his mom could be dying at that very moment because of his lack of improvement on his marvelous mission. Or that he was fixing a cabinet that would bring Death Eaters inside the school... She would hate him more than she probably already did, and for some strange reason, he didn't want her to. He wanted her respect.  
Hermione retrieved her hand slowly but before she could step away from him, his hand were holding hers. He did it unconsciously, an impulse actually. Yet he was more surprised with the act then her, and he could not deny, a bit embarrassed.  
"Don't." He murmured, his mouth moving on its own accord. "I-I'm sorry." He mumbled, enjoying the heat radiating from her.  
"You have nothing to be sorry. You were raised believing in lies, like I was. So you don't need to be sorry." He laughed sadly. Oh, how simple it all seemed with her talking like that. How could he show her that it was all a lot more complicated? That even if he wanted, he could not run from his near 'future', as he was calling the disgrace that his life would become after summer's break. Would she be worried about him when she was safe with her bodyguards and that bunch of goody-two-shoes people of their 'Army of Light'? She probably wouldn't, and he couldn't blame her. He would worry only about himself and the people he loved if he was on her place.

_And yet, she is here, holding my hand and comforting me. _He thought sadly to himself.  
"I treated you so bad all these years and here you are, saying I have nothing to be sorry of." He said, turning around and holding her hand firmly on his. "But I do have. And I'm sorry for everything. I know now that our blood is the same; that you and all the other muggleborns on the world are not trying to steal our magic because it is yours also and that you are a very powerful witch _Hermione_. But you don't know my world, the pressure… It's so much that sometimes I just want to yell. And… And there is the Dark Lord too; he is living inside my house! Do you know what it is like to be afraid of sleep because some crazy man can enter your room at any time? You don't know any of that. You're safe with your friends and under Dumbledore's wings; you have nothing to be worried about." She was smiling slightly when he finished his speech. And he... Well, Draco was stunned at how honest he had be, probably the most honest he had been in his whole life. And all because of one touch, _her_ touch. Seconds ago he was thinking how screwed his life was, how wasn't worthy of nothing and how his history would be as black as his Potions Professor's hair. And now... He felt somewhat free, and lighter. Hermione's warmth seemed to radiate from her directly to him and he leaned in her direction.

"See, now _you_ are the wrong one. I do know how you feel; not about my mother thought, because well, she is dead. But I do know. Since I met Harry I have being dreading sleep." Hermione searched his eyes, the confusion and sadness she saw there made a frown appear on her forehead.

"It sucks to discover that everything was a lie; all just made up to obtain power. How I wished my grandfather – because all started with him – had not joined Voldemort ranks." They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before laughing.

Draco released her hand a little after and they started to talk about anything that would come to mind. About the upcoming classes, the way the staff of Hogwarts would react if they knew that they were bearing to be in each other company for more than one minute.

"I swear I won't tell anyone about the things that you were whispering before," Draco started hesitantly, "but I thought I heard you saying you had a brother…?

"And you were not spying you say?" She joked. "Yes, I do have a brother. I was adopted and there is a long and tragic story behind all that I just can't tell you here because the wall has ears." So it was true then. And it seemed serious by the way her forehead was frowned. He wanted to know more; if this new family she found were magical to or not.

He scowled to himself mentally, when did he got so interested in her life?

_Since she helped you with yours. _A small voice whispered inside his head.

"Look, it's late, the sun will rise in two hours and we still have classes tomorrow. I think it would be best if we went to sleep." Hermione said and looked to the sky, Draco's own eyes making the same way as hers. The sky was a little lighter from what had been a half an hour ago. The stars were still there though, only less shinning and the moon was already low with no clouds covering it.

"Yeah… I think you are right…" He mumbled. "As always."

"What?" Hermione asked with fake surprise in her eyes. "What you said?" She was mocking him? When he turned to her, she had the largest smile he had seen on her face since her parents' death.

"You heard it… I won't say ever again." He hissed annoyed but with mirth on his voice. "Goodnight Granger."

"Goodnight _Draco._" And then she went away. Turning her back at him and leaving the tower. Draco smiled. Yes, maybe she was always right.

* * *

**A/N: So, what you guys though? Good? Bad? Horrible? Shou I go on? **

**Just let me know clicking on the little yellow box below ok? **

**XX, **

**J. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_Hey guys! So, I hope you like it. This chapter has even more Dramione YAY.. \o/ _

_See you later. _

_J. _

* * *

The days passed uneventful. Winter progressed and more snow covered the grounds. The weather was even colder and the students preferred to stay inside the castle. Classes were going smoothly well; Neville was managing to not blow up any cauldrons in Potions and Ron was going surprisingly good in DADA. Hermione was a bit happy for her friends; she was sure that Neville was going that good in Potions because Professor Snape wasn't breathing on his neck or terrifying him as always, Slughorn was really nice with his students -especially with the ones who had talent. Ron… Well, Snape could make anyone angry with his cruel words and her red haired friend wanted to prove the unfair professor that he was capable of doing spells and such things without any difficulty.

Thinking about Ron, made Hermione think about Harry and the headache she had being feeling all day grew stronger. She was tired of trying to find a way of telling Harry. It had been weeks now since she discovered who her brother was and she was no way near of telling her best friends about it.

Classes had been over for a few hours and to her own surprise, she had been bored in all of them. No subject seemed to catch her attention, her mind full of other things that were so much more important than how to transfigure your quill on a pin or what happened in the Goblin's war.

She really needed to tell Harry, she knew that for sure. But how? How do you tell your best friend that you are his enemy's twin sister? It wasn't that easy. And there was Ron too. Oh, how angry he would be. He probably would curse, yell and make her feel the worst person in the whole world. Ginny most certainly would follow his lead or Harry's. And there was the fact that almost everything Harry discovered he quickly went to tell Dumbledore thinking that it could help to win the war. He was so desperate to end the war that he would do anything.

And Dumbledore should not know that she knew.

There was Draco too. He already knew she had a brother but who he was it still remained a mystery. A smile surged on her lips. It had been like this for all the past week, whenever she thought of the blond Slytherin, a smile would appear on her face and joy bubble inside her chest. After that day in the Tower, when they stayed talking with each other 'til the almost sunrise, Hermione was thinking a lot more of him. How bad she had felt when she saw the dry track of tears on his pale face. It seemed wrong to see him crying like that. He was Draco Malfoy for crying out loud, he wasn't supposed to cry. But so what? She was Hermione Granger and cried, even when everyone thought of her as an insensitive girl just because she didn't find the fuss over a silly magazine. Well, she didn't care about their opinions anyway. Girl things just didn't attract her. What was the meaning of squeal like crazy over a moving picture of Olive Wood dressed on his new Quidditch team uniform?

Draco had being so different that night and the other ones that they had meet in the same place. Always taking care to not be found by any of the professors making rounds or Filch. He talked about his life, about what he liked, about how it was to be a pureblood and everything else he usually wouldn't share with anyone. She was glad he was comfortable enough to share it with her.

He asked about her life too.

"_What is your favorite color?" _

It was one of the questions. She had laughed before answering that it was a silvery tone of grey –it wasn't exactly a lie, that color was her favorite now because it was the same shade of his eyes.

Incredibly, he never asked her about brother, and for that she was glad. She had being surprised when he didn't pressed the matter, she thought that the first thing he would want to know was who was this brother of hers and if he was a muggle or a wizard.

She didn't felt ready enough to tell him, or anyone else, about it. But it was draining her strength to keep it a secret. She wanted to meet her Tommy, but to do that she needed someone from his inner circle. And for what she could remember when they were together, plus what she learned over the years, he hadn't told anyone about her. Tom would find her alone, without the help of any of his followers. She would be his little secret, just as him was being hers.

"Hermione? Are you there?" She snapped her head up and found Ron's blue eyes looking back at her. He was smiling and had his hands inside his pockets. Oh man, she would miss him after she told them. "Remember that essay Snape said we had to do? About that strange thing that could do a real damage if we touch it?" Well, she would not miss this for sure.

"Yes, Ron. I remember. Mine is ready since yesterday. So let me guess you haven't done yours and want my help?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Snape surely would be furious with the younger Weasley. He already was with a huge dark humor since Slughorn had come back to school. Hermione somehow pitied the dark Potions Professor, if it wasn't enough having to endure Slughorn inconvenient jokes; he still had to teach the first and second's years Potions and manage his DADA classes. It really took a lot of him and she could see when he arrived at the Great Hall how tired he was – not that he let it show, she just knew.

"So?" Ron encouraged her, messing his red hair with his hand. She frowned and looked at her parchment.

"I don't know Ron. You won't learn anything if I do your homework."

"Come on Mi... Please?" His blue eyes were shinning and pleading. She usually would say yes and shoo him away; but not today. She was tired and with a headache and still had a lot of things to decide. She shook her head and sighed.

"Sorry, but no. Not today. I'm tired and my head hurts."

"If it was for Harry you would do it." Ron suddenly said and she frowned. What the hell? "You always do things to him, it doesn't matter how tired you are." Her mouth was hanging open with surprise. Was he actually telling her that? Her anger began to boil. She wasn't his slave for God's sake; she wasn't obligated to do _his _homework.

"Listen, I don't know what the hell is happening to you, but you better shut your mouth right now Ronald Weasley. It's YOUR homework, not mine. YOU should do it, not me. If it was Harry's I would say the same thing to him." She stood up from her chair in the library and stomped out, her material carelessly on her arms.

"Hermione, come on… Why you are so angry? I only asked you to help me." She heard Ron yelling behind her. The nerve of him, to come after her. She ignored his call and kept on walking.

She groaned, her headache was getting worst. It was taking too much of her to keep the glamour on all the time and as if it wasn't enough, she had deal with a temperamental Weasley. She rearranged her books on her arms to keep them from falling and walked faster. Ron's heavy footsteps seemed closer to her and she definitely would not stop to hear him apologizing.

So engrossed on her own thoughts as she was, she didn't saw there was a person on her way. Their bodies collided and fell at the same time. Hers on top of the person and all her things scattered around them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry… I was distracted and…" She raised her eyes and found grey ones looking back at her. A smile graced her lips and a small laugh left her mouth. "Hi, Draco." She whispered.

"Hi there." He mumbled back, a bit surprised. They were so close, she could feel his hot breathe on her face and the smell of mint was intoxicating. His hands were placed on her waist and there was a smirk on his lips also. He was beautiful; she had to admit. With his pale blond hair that was messy and tamed at the same time. He looked like his father sometimes, but she tried not remembering the man that still gave her chill down her spine. He was very different from Lucius Malfoy; he was kinder, gentle, interesting and truly had a heart. And she liked him the way he was now.

Hermione wasn't silly, she was a very logical person and very proud of it. So when her heart fluttered every time she saw Draco's grey eyes turn at her during classes or the meals at the Great Hall, she knew that something between them had changed. Not that she would go and tell him, no, that would be embarrassing.

"Hermione- Bloody hell! MALFOY, GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF HER!" Ron loud yell made them both realize that they were still on the ground. Hermione on top of Draco and without making any movement to stand up. Draco cleaned his throat and winked discreetly at her.

"As if I would want to touch _her, _Weasel." He pushed her aside as gently as he could without apparently showing and stood up. Brushing the imaginary dust from his robes.

Even without wanting and knowing that he was just pretending, or so she hoped, Hermione felt a bit of hurt with his statement.

Could he be talking the truth?

Well, she would only know later, when they meet at the Astronomy Tower.

"We're even then Malfoy." She hissed, gathering her things and standing up also. He scowled and walked away. Hermione starred at his retreating form for a few seconds before turning her attention to Ron. "And you. I don't want to talk with you right now." And then she left, leaving the redhead with his mouth hanging open.

Later that same day, after dinner in the great hall when it was hoped that every student was already inside their dormitories, Hermione was walking fast, but silently towards the Tower. She had decided during dinner that she would tell Draco about Tom. He would understand her… Wouldn't he? Well, she knew he was terrified of her brother and maybe, just maybe, if he allowed her to explain everything to him then he would still be her friend?

"I'm sorry about today." Draco's voice reached her ears the moment her foot touched the last step of the stairs. She looked up and saw him standing next to the sill, nervously clenching and unclenching his hands into fists. He had sadness and sorrow in his eyes and before he could fell to his knees and beg, she smiled.

"There's nothing to be sorry Draco. How many times I will have to tell you that?" She said. He sighed, relived, and smiled back. "We can't let them know, right?"

"Yes…"

They starred at each other for a few seconds before Hermione shrugged and went to stay at his side.

"So, what you father's letter said?" She asked, running a hand through her hair.

"How did you—" At her raised brow and the smirk on her lips, he shook his head. "Right, I guess everybody know that that owl belongs to my father. He was saying that I'll have to go home earlier, next weekend."

"Why?" Hermione asked, frowning. There was no apparent motive for Mr. Malfoy call Draco home. It was strange.

"I don't know. He didn't say in the letter. Maybe I'll have to take the Mark earlier than I thought." Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault that my father continued my grandfather legacy and joined that crazy man." Hermione didn't liked the way he talked about her brother, but had to remember herself that she hadn't told Draco yet. So she kept quiet, letting sadness for the boy she was holding hands overcome any other feeling.

"I wanted to tell you about my brother today… But now I think is better if we talk about this later."

"No… You distract me. I need distraction." She smiled and nodded.

"Well, his name is Tom and he is my twin brother." Hermione looked at the sky; the stars seemed to shine brighter that night. "He is a wizard too."

"Why didn't he come to Hogwarts with you?" Draco asked, taking his coat off and placing over her shoulders.

"He did, not with me though. I'm not from this time. I was born on December 31, in 1926." She waited for his reaction for a few seconds. His eyes were huge with surprise. "My brother and I, we lived on an orphanage. Our mother died after our births and the old matron took care of us. We were inseparable, he protected me from the older kids and I tried to do the same, but back in that time, girls didn't have a voice you know? We received our Hogwarts letters and we were so excited, because finally we knew why we could do all those strange things while no one else we knew could. My brother went to buy his supplies separated from me; Dumbledore gave us some excuse that I should go with a woman. The day I was going to Diagon Alley, a bomb exploded and I was declared dead to my brother."

"Wow…" Draco mumbled, his eyes were still huge in surprise and shock. "You're a bit old then, aren't you?" Hermione laughed nervously.

"I guess I am… So you better to obey me." He laughed this time and she felt relief warm her veins. At least he wasn't freaking out like she expected him to be. They laughed a bit more, Hermione feeling the tension leave her body. "I'm not kidding Draco. For some reason, I came here and I plan to find out why."

"I believe you, Hermione. I really do. You don't have a clue of who might have done this? I mean, you know who sent you here?"

"Yes." She answered simply. Draco frowned. "I miss my brother. And I can only imagine how much he miss me."

"Why don't you go behind him or something?"

"Because I can't just go." She said sadly, and Draco awkwardly pulled her to his arms. Hermione was entranced with the warmth that was coming from his body that she didn't stop to think that with her sentence, Draco now thought that her brother was dead or something like that.

She hugged him back, placing her arms firmly around him. She could hear his heart beat when she rested her head against his chest. She felt safe there, being held by him. Who would have thought that one day, Hermione Granger would be hugging Draco Malfoy?

* * *

**A/N:****_  
_**_Sooo? What you guys think? Is it good? I wanted to take things between Hermione and Draco a little faster. _

_Just remember, days passed ok? _

_And she told Draco she has a brother, that his name is Tom and that she doesn't belong to the time they currently are._

_Hnm.. What do you want to see in the next chapter? Let me know! _

_Hope you liked. _

_Leave a review, it gives me inspiration & motivation to continue writing. _

_xx, _

_J. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So, I'm really really sorry for taking this long to write, but I started in a new school and I think you know how difficult it is to adapt and make new friends; and then right after I was begging to get used to the school I got ill, like, very ill. I'm still not fully recovered, just better but I forced myself to come here and say my apologies to you because it's not fair to make you guys wait that long. I'm really sorry. **

**So, another thing I wanted to say, from right now on, I'll make a promise: I'll be posting a new chapter only at Saturday's (Yeah, I know that today is Sunday, but it doesn't really matter, does it? xD). And the reason for that It is school. I have tests every Tuesday and Thursday, that without counting homework & work with my mother. **

**I'll stop talking now; hope you like the chapter. A bit of action is healthy right? **

**See you guys later. **

**P.S.: **

**Hermione lines are in bold for effect. ^^ **

**J.**

* * *

It had been a week since Hermione and Draco last talked. Not because they didn't want to, but because the teachers were applying tests practically every day; Potions being the hardest one as always, nothing that the brains of the Golden Trio couldn't face it, it was just tiring. And Harry and Ron seemed to always being asking for her help. She wanted to help them, don't take her wrong, so that's was why she avoided staying next to the boys in their classes and was sitting next to Neville. What was exhausting, she really liked him yet she couldn't understand how he was still alive from all the death situations he could put himself in class.

She shrugged, easing the Gryffindor tie on her neck. The day had been tiresome, and she only wished to go to bed and sleep throughout all the next day. It wouldn't do any damage to take a time for herself, would it?

After releasing an angry huff, she yanked the red and gold tie and tossed it across the room. Looking at the wristwatch resting softly on her wrist, she sighed. Dinner would begin on a few minutes and her friends were probably worried about her whereabouts. Thinking of her friends, made her think about Draco and a smile crept to her lips.

Was he worried with her? Hermione knew they hadn't time to talk correctly like she really wanted and the need to hear and feel him next to her was somewhat making her a bit cranky. At the beginning, she thought it strange that being away from Draco was making her have strange feelings. Like, when they couldn't talk to each other for more than three days, she missed him terribly; his company, his grey eyes borrowing into hers, his traditional Malfoy smirk that she once hated and now loved very much, his smart retorts to her own bad jokes.

Hermione sighed again and shook her head. She was already late, if she stopped once more to think about the Malfoy heir, dinner from the next day probably would be over when she finished. A small giggle left her lips. Silly her!

With quick steps she picked her wand from the mattress of her bed and run to the door; only to stop all of a sudden.

Hermione stood there, next to the door, with her hand still extended towards the handle; her eyes were glazed and full of pain and confusion, her lips were slightly parted as if she wanted to scream, her face was extremely pale compared to the always full of live that it had been seconds ago.

Her body contracted and curved, a groan of agony leaving her dry throat. God helped her, it was like she dying. _What was happening?_ That was one of the thoughts, actually the only one that was clear in her mind, she had. It felt like someone was stabbing her whole body at the same time with a hundred of knifes. Alarms were getting off inside her head, trying to tell her something, anything, but she couldn't understand.

And then it clicked. And the pain subsided, not completely vanishing, just going to the back of her mind. Hermione raised her eyes to the door, the brown was gone minutes ago; and instead two clear blue gems were shinning.

* * *

Dinner at Hogwarts always was a special occasion; the students were always excited and eager to taste the elves food. Harry always wondered how the little creatures could cook so well like that. Because since his first day inside the castle he absolutely loved that food. The dark haired boy smiled absentminded, taking a bite from the fried chicken he had picked. His green eyes looked across the hall searching the one person that seemed to captivate his every attention these last days. The red haired girl was sitting not very far from him and Ron, talking with her girlfriends about something that was making her beautiful face get even more beautiful while she smiled.

"Ron, have you seen Hermione?" Neville's shy voice distracted Harry from his hopefully future wife – presumptuous of him to think like that but with everything that was happening lately, the war and Voldemort, he just wished he could take Ginny away and marry her – gprgeous face and he turned to glance at the other boy.

"No Nev, 'orry mat." Ron answered with his mouth full of food. Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust and looked back at Neville.

"Weird, I haven't seen her either. She should be here by now." The Boy Who Lived had a bad feeling, and nothing good happened when he felt that way. He frowned and placed his fork down, passing his eyes across the hall another time. Maybe if he was lucky enough, Hermione was just sitting with Luna or any of her other friends – that if she had any friends away from Gryffindor.

"She's not with the Ravenclaws, I asked L-Luna earlier. I really need to talk with her Harry, could you tell her when you guys meet?" The boy nodded without really carrying about what Neville was saying. "Thanks mate!" Neville himself was so relieved to have resolved this problem that he didn't even noticed how his roommate face suddenly went very pale and that his right hand was tightly against his forehead.

Harry scar was hurting, more than it ever had before.

* * *

Sir Nicholas, the Phantom of Gryffindor always enjoyed his walks around the castle very much. He thought it was refreshing to wander around, talk with new and different people every year. Ah, so many friends he had accumulated across the years, some that had come back to castle after their own deaths.

The Headless-Nick smiled widely like he always did and hummed lowly while floating above the ground. Dinner was being served downstairs inside the Great Hall and as much as he loved to be there and joke with the students, he also had other things to do. It wasn't because he was dead _and_ a ghost that he didn't have a life, and dammed was the person that thought the contrary.

He was so distracted in his own musings that he didn't detected the person heading his way and didn't had any time to get out of the path so that the person wouldn't walk right through him. Sir Nicholas had never felt such a dark power in one person before; chills went down his spine and his humming stopped abruptly. His eyes were wild with shock as he turned around to see who had so carelessly done that.

He didn't expect to see her though.

Normally that girl, or who she used to be, couldn't scare a fly; but right now, she was the darkest being residing inside the walls of the ancient construction and somehow, Nick knew that. He felt that inside his dead and translucent bones even if he didn't know the identity of the girl.

The dead man took an intake of needless breath when he saw the lady's face. Her eyes were from an icy blue that sent shivers down his spine, her lips were red and were pressed on a thin line, her brows were knitted together clearly displaying her anger, her deep dark brown hair made a great contrast against her pale features. Her steps quickly led her away from him and disappearing at the end of a hall. Merlin blessed them all, that woman was dangerous.

* * *

The talking was loud inside the great hall, kids laughing and smiling about nothing in particular. The professors were sitting on their table and as incredible as it seemed, they were all there. Even Snape that usually preferred his quarter's privacy was sitting on his chair right beside Sybil. Oh how he detested the woman and her infatuation with his person. Her smell was a great problem also; he supposed she didn't know that too much cologne could lead one to stink.

He hated come to dinners, to see the always so happy face of the chits he was obliged to endure every day burning and destroying things inside his classroom. Oh how he longed to the blasted war be over and everything settled. He didn't really cared who was the winner anymore, he had stopped carrying a long time ago – when Lilly died – and even with his promise to keep her son alive, he could not find the will to care.

His black eyes traveled to the Gryffindor table, finding the boy who he was supposed to look after. Severus frowned when he saw Potter pressing a hand against his forehead. Could it be that the Dark Lord was trying to invade the boy's minds? Yes, probably that was the case, but something inside him told it was not. That something was going to happen and that for some reason it had to do with Potter.

Severus saw the ginger boy, Weasley, tap Potter in the shoulder, say something and then going back to eat like a starving person or better, like a pig. Couldn't the chit notice that his friend was having problems and that it was better to call Albus or someone else? Granger could do that, but where was she? He looked across the whole table, searching for the slightly golden locks the girl possessed and found none. He frowned again.

Calmly he picked his goblet and drank a bit from his juice, forcing back his spit at the overly sweet taste. Suddenly something stirred inside of him, making him feel like he hadn't on a long, long time. Fear. He suppressed a gasp and looked quickly around to see if anyone noticed, but they were always distracted with other things.

Shouts erupted from everywhere when the candles floating above the table were extinguished and the enchanted sky began to blacken. The sounds of a storm reverberating. A chill went down his spine as the door was blown open.

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?**" An angry female voice echoed across the hall, making everybody silent. He couldn't see from where he was standing, but there was someone in the doorway. Her words meant nothing to him, and fortunately for once on his miserable life, he was happy to be oblivious about whatever that woman was talking about. "**I WILL ASK ONE MORE TIME ONLY, DUMBLEDORE. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO TOM?**"

Severus, this time, audibly gasped.

* * *

It couldn't be her, could it? His Hermione? She was looking so powerful and dark and cruel that Draco couldn't believe it was really her. She was different and didn't look like herself. Yet he knew deep inside his heart that it was her, somehow, he just knew. The way she was just standing there, with her fists tightly closed.

He stood up, taking advantage from his housemates shock at the 'stranger' and approximated. She walked a few more steps, 'till she was standing on the middle of the great hall and stared at the headmaster. Draco looked at her closely, searching for her dark brown eyes and finding blue ones instead. There was so much anger there, more than he had ever seen in someone's eyes.

"Minerva, if you could, please led the students back to their houses." The headmaster said, his own blue and twinkling eyes, never leaving Hermione figure.

"**NO!**" Hermione shouted enraged. The huge wood doors closed making a loud noise that startled the younger and even elder students. They cried their fear, squeaking and screaming, but she didn't care. "**Are you scared that they will know who you truly are, old man?**" She asked sweetly, curling a lock of her dark hair with her finger. Draco was impressed about how quickly her demeanor had changed. Her expression seemed almost friendly now. "**Well Albus, tell them how you TOOK me from my only family, how you destroyed a man's life because of you selfishness! TELL THEM!**" She screamed.

Everyone seemed paralyzed. Minerva who had been furtively trying to walk 'til the doors had paused, confusion evident on her eyes as much as in everybody else.

Draco smiled in amusement at seeing that dumbstruck expression on the face of the always so stoic and constrict Transfiguration Professor. Oh, how he wished he was the one doing that. When Dumbledore didn't answer her request, Hermione gave a shriek of anger and began to walk on his direction, her wand aimed at him, right at the heart.

That's when boy wonder made his appearance, positioning himself in front of his beloved mentor, protecting the one who had ruined his best friend's life. Draco felt pity for the boy because _he_ was Hermione's best friend now, _he_ was the one she felt safe with,_ he_ was the one that could make her laugh even when she was crying because she missed her brother and… Wait, her brother. She was asking Dumbledore what he had done to her brother. Had the wizard killed him? Draco shrugged, he never thought that the grandfather looking man was capable of such thing, but there could always have a first time for everything right? Hermione's brother was dead, she had told him. When she said she couldn't see him… Had she meant that? Damn! He was the one that had made the mistake. Her brother was probably alive and that old fool had done something to him.

"Step back!" Potter growled to her. How Draco wished he could step in and hex the other boy ass out of Hermione's way. He was curious as to why nobody had noticed the Gryffindor crest on the girl's uniform.

"**Get out of my way Harry. I don't want to hurt you.**" She said, looking quickly and angrily at her childhood best friend. De saw when Boy Wonder flinched back with the bitterness on her voice.

"Miss Granger, that would be enough. You are scaring the youngest students and I will not allow this behavior."

And that was it, the moment hell break free.

* * *

**Sooooooo? What do you think? Bad? Nice? Terrific? Should I continue, or should I stop trying to write? I really hope you guys have liked. Sorry for the long wait. **

**Hope you are all well and healthy. Oh, and please, don't forget to click the little yellow box below and leave me a review, it's quite important to me and makes me want to write more and more and gives me inspiration. **

**See you next Saturday, even today being Sunday; but never mind. Until then, love and joy to all. **

**XX, J. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello there! Firstly, THANK YOU all who gave some of their time to read my story. I read and answer every single review that I received, so my smile could reach my ears, I'm sure. **

**Thank you very much! **

**Ok, so moving on! Don't forget to check the bottom alert, a preview of the next chapter will be there. **

**This chapter will have a bit more of action… Yes! And, hey… GO READ! **

**See ya.**

**J. **

* * *

She was furious, with a murderer anger boiling inside her chest. That pain she had felt, it wasn't hers. Tom, her Tommy was being hurt someway by Dumbledore. She knew it. She just had to find out how.

Hermione stared straight ahead, not clearly seeing Harry standing and impeding her from reaching her target. Oh, how she wished to tell all of the people that always looked up to that old fool what he was really capable of; to smash his so high, yet fake, reputation. It would give her an immense pleasure to see him lose all of his praises.

Tom would like that too, see the man who had made them both suffer all their lives away from each other pay for everything. See his blue eyes lose that annoying twinkling.

She reprimanded herself inside her mind, she could plans later, now all she cared was to make sure her brother was safe and better; her chest was still hurting and along the last half an hour, she had to remember herself that it wasn't her pain, but Tom's.

Hermione wondered how and what had caused that, and that only added fuel to her anger, making her magic swirl around her small figure – that it was tiny even without the glamour she was placing daily. Yes, she knew that her glamour, the one that made she look like Hermione Granger, had fell; yet her mind was more worried with other things. The girl honestly, couldn't give a damn about that anymore. She was tired of pretending, of hiding under a façade, away from the only person in the whole world that matter most for her.

"'Mione?" Harry's voice was emotive, a bit scared and she detected confusion also. Her blue eyes quickly checked his face and then went back to Dumbledore. Oh dear, Harry looked so lost that she suddenly wanted to hug him and say that everything was fine. That thought seemed so crazy that a giggle escaped her lips.

"**For Merlin's sake, stop calling me that, I hate that nickname.**" She groaned, looking directly at him. His green eyes were full of surprise and shock; a smile slowly made its way to her lips.

"No, it can't be possible." He mumbled giving a step back. "There is so much dark magic… No, you are not Hermione… You can't be her."

"But it is her, Harry." Dumbledore said sternly, conjuring his chair from the High Table and sitting.

"**So now you decided to talk? How nice of you Albus. Will begin to tell your lies now?**" Hermione said sarcastically, her expression becoming dark. "**Tell me what you have done to my brother!**"

"You remember all then?" Dumbledore asked. How dumb could this old coat be? Of course she remember, so why he was asking? Just to make sure? She scowled; yes, he probably was going senile. But she was overjoyed to see that his eyes had gone dull. _Well, at least one part of my plan is complete, his twinkling are gone._

The witch didn't answer; instead she lifted her wand arm – the right one – and pointed to his chest and this Harry didn't interrupt.

She could feel eyes upon her person, just like in the day she discovered her parents to be dead. It was annoying and she never liked that much of attention, but now all she wanted was for everybody to see and know how Dumbledore always was lying right on their faces.

"**If I remember? Which part Albus? The one that you lied to Tom and me? Or the one that you took me away from the only family I had, from my own time?**" Her voice was acid and full of anger, her expression almost the same. "**I hate you just like Tom does! And Merlin forgive me, but I want him to kill you. Or maybe, I'll do it myself.**"

* * *

Draco gasped along with the occupants of the Great Hall. He couldn't believe his own ears. She wasn't serious, was she? He never thought he would live to see the day _his _–because he would make sure she was and his parents wouldn't have a word in it – Hermione would say she wanted someone dead, let alone the said person being Dumbledore. Merlin, she looked fantastic and he couldn't be more proud of her.

He knew she had claws before, but the way she constantly allowed Scarhead and Weasel to take advantage of her intelligence made him doubt of his judgment. Yet, there she was, exceptionally beautiful and letting them all know that she so much more power than all of them together. Oh, how perfect _his _Hermione was.

He smiled then; when had he started to call her his? He had absolutely no idea, but couldn't care less. The will to go and kiss her right now while she was confronting the man she had trusted more was almost unbearable, but he took a hold over his emotions. His eyes wondered to Dumbledore and a scowl attached itself over his face. The old fool was reaching for his wand while he thought that nobody was watching and Draco didn't need to be a genius to know who his target was. He looked then at Hermione hoping she noticed, but she was too distracted fighting her own emotions to notice. Damn! As powerful as she was, he knew that if she didn't had control over her own magic she wouldn't be able to duel Dumbledore.

So he runs. And fortunately got there in time.

A bright blue light came running his way – Hermione's way -, he had no idea which spell was that and even if he would be able to stop it, but he gritted his teeth and wordlessly conjured a _protego maxima_. The golden barrier from his spell was holding the other spell quite nicely considering the quantity of strength it was taking Draco to hold it. He didn't thought he could hold much longer now and cracks were already appearing in the corners.

"**Draco!**" Hermione gasped surprised. He couldn't see her face as he wanted, but her warm hand touching his shoulder worriedly told him that she was fine; so with a smirk on his thin lips and more strength coming from somewhere he didn't bothered to know where, his shield ended the other spell.

He then turned meeting Hermione eyes right away. His hands moved by its own accord, cupping her face between them, searching for any scratch. Merlin, if he had been late… If that spell had touched her… Man, he didn't want to even think about it; he would kill Dumbledore himself if he had hurt Hermione.

"Are you ok? Please tell you are not hurt." He pleaded pulling her into a hug, calming himself. Draco didn't care that all of Hogwarts population was seeing him showing such emotion towards the girl he supposedly hated.

"**I'm ok… I'm fine… Thank you…**" He heard her whisper and relief flooded inside his chest. She pushed away slightly and frowned. "**But you, you could have hurt yourself. What were you thinking?**" He smiled.

"You… I was thinking about you." Her red lips quirked up, forming the smile he loved.

"Mr. Malfoy, step away from Miss Gran-" If Draco wasn't so surprised, he could describe her change of expression and attitude far better. But it was magnificent. The atmosphere around her seemed to change, making shivers run down his spine. Her small hands gently pushed him to be standing behind her and as much as he wanted to disagree with that, he didn't. She was angry as hell, and he absolutely did not want to be on the receiving end of her wand.

"**Shut up! You have no right to tell him or anybody else, what to do.**" She snapped. "**And my real name is not that and you know it! So say it Dumbledore! I really don't care anymore if Harry and Ron will hate me or anybody else for that matter. You did it! You destroyed my life.**"

What the hell… Her name wasn't Hermione?

* * *

Severus watched the scene unfold in front of him without daring to bat an eyelid. He was just curious about what the Granger girl was saying. It looked like his mentor; the almighty Dumbledore wasn't as mighty as he posed to be.

That disappointed the potions professor, making him doubt of the only person in the whole world that he trusted, the person he considered a father.

A scowl found its way to his face, making his already dark expression become darker. Damn, he hated to have doubts; it made him feel weak and vulnerable. He didn't expect the headmaster throwing a spell towards the girl he seemed to always protect and much less Draco coming in between, saving the said girl.

To say that he was surprised would be an understament, he was beyond surprised. He was shocked. Extremely shocked.

He couldn't believe on what his godson had just done. Especially because it was Granger; muggleborn and Know-It-All Gryffindor Granger. When he took the girl's face between his hands and hugged her… Well, let's just say that it was a good thing a wall was behind him. Severus stood staring at the boy he knew since he – Draco – was still using diapers, and he knew that he had never showed that kind of emotion not even to his mother.

How had _that_ happened right under his not so average large nose? Him, who had been a spy as far as he could remember, hadn't seen that coming. He couldn't hear what they were saying because they were whispering but he could imagine by the way Draco's should seemed more relaxed than it had been seconds ago. His attention changed then, Potter's face coming into view. Oh, how he wished it was James there and not his son. It would delightful to see that utter defeat expression on his nemesis face. It would have been healthy for James to learn how it was the feeling of losing someone.

"Hermione?" A feminine voice said from somewhere inside the crowed of students. Snape eyes quickly searched for the daring child that had said that. It wasn't that hard; next to the Great Hall's doors, a semi-circle had been formed; on its center was the youngest of the Weasley's, the girl, Ginevra.

She was nervous; he could tell by the way she continuously changed her weight from one foot to another. She reminded him of Lily, his precious Lily. What if they had ended up together somehow, would their daughter look like him or her? _Damn it Snape! Stop thinking nonsenses!_ He scowled once again.

"**My name is not Hermione Granger, Ginny. It never was.**" The dark-haired girl answered. The silence that followed was such that only the low breathes of the occupants of the room, could be heard. Severus thanked Merlin he could hide his emotions pretty well, because what came out from Grang- how should he call her? What came out from her mouth made his heart stop beating for seconds, before it started an extremely fast dance.

* * *

**HELLOO! \o/**

**So, what you think? Good? Bad? Don't forget to leave a review! Maybe, if I have a really good response, another chapter can come today or even tomorrow?! **

**It would be good, wouldn't it? **

**So, thank you for reading,**

**See you next chapter. **

**Byee.. **

***Preview* : **

"… he saw the blue eyed girl that was in front of Draco snap her head towards Potter's direction and he was shocked.

**'TOMMY!**' She yelled. Damn, he knew that smile. He had found her. Elize."

**xx,**

**J.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, hi. No I won't give an excuse for taking too long to write. I don't have one and I'm glad for that. All I can say is that I had an author block plus being very very busy with school and preparations to college. I'm going to start to work now and everything is so new to me. I hope you guys like this chapter and this is a promise: the next one will be longer. **

**I've some new ideas and all that is missing it's to put it on the paper. **

**Sorry for taking so long. **

**A huge thanks to who read&review and even to who just read. My day gets brighter every day when I receive some alert saying that someone followed my story. Thank you very much. **

**See you guys later. **

* * *

Hermione raised her brows, as if expecting Dumbledore to say something. He didn't though and she smirked at the confused look Ginny had on her freckled face. She raised her chin in a proud gesture, crossing her arms over her chest, her blue eyes shining with malice.  
"I would have expected you to know my last name Ginny, as once you were a friend of my brother. But it's ok, not everybody can give their selves the privilege of paying attention to things that can be dangerous to them." She said in a bored voice, waving her hand dismissively.

"Just say it." Harry spoke, bitterness attached to his voice. She glared daggers at him for a split of second and then calmed down as Draco took her hand in his. She knew what he was saying for that simple gesture, she had already begun to use her magic to bring down the anti-apparition shield just in case it was really necessary.  
"My name is **Elize Riddle**." She said out loud. Those who knew who exactly Tom was had shock written all over their faces. But that wasn't all, there was fear too, a huge fear that made her feels a strange pleasure when she noticed.  
She locked eyes with Harry and smiled. God, she was being so cruel with him... Her so called best friend. _I'm sorry Harry. So sorry...but I'm just sick of it._ She thought to herself. Her heart was hurt even if her face didn't show any sign of it; hurt because it was taking all of her to not cry and scream and throw hexes around.  
Draco's hand on hers was sleeker and she remembered she hadn't told him so it certainly the news were just as shocking to him as it had been to the others. How could she have forgotten to tell him? Well, she really didn't have that much time when she decided that it be better to let the whole world know about who she was related too. The possibility of Draco hating her came to her mind then and panic overtook her senses. No! He couldn't hate her. Hermione couldn't imagine what she would do if he hated her. The Slytherin had grown so much to her, becoming her friend, listening to what she wanted-no, needed to talk. If she lost him too... Well, let's just say that it was better to have just one Voldemort at loose.  
The dark haired girl turned then, losing the sight of utter disappointment Harry had acquired, and cast a shy glance at the boy who could make her heart flutter like a butterfly wings.  
He was paler than normal, but this was Draco. His mouth was slightly open in surprise just like his eyes. There was admiration too. Other than that, nothing.  
He wasn't scared of her or repulsed. Relief filled her chest and she hesitantly lifter her hand to his face.  
He seemed to come back to the world the moment her skin touched his; grey eyes meeting blue, smile meeting smile.

* * *

He just couldn't believe. It was true then. She was _his_ sister. Hermione had lied. Lied to him. The person he trusted more aside from Dumbledore had lied to him. He could feel his heart breaking and hurt with betrayal and sadness. How could she? He always thought... Damn! She wasn't his Hermione, his adoptive sister. She never really was nothing of his. It had been a lie; all was a lie.  
Why had she done that? To help her so called _brother_? His chest filled with anger at this thought and the world brother came out as something disgusting.

That must be the reason she had been so sad this past week's then, and Malfoy... How many more lies had he believed? She wasn't sad because of her parent's death- they weren't even her parents anyway-, it was all a fake. She probably was faking all, only pretending.  
Harry used a hand to clean the traces of the tears that were insisting to fall, dirtying his glasses with digits. It didn't matter anyway, it was better than have to look at how she was touching Malfoy's face.  
No, Harry didn't like Hermione romantically. But he hopped that after all the things the blonde had done to her the past years had taught her a lesson.  
He raised his wand hand then, the anger taking over his rational side. He was about to say a spell when an immeasurable pain took over all of his senses. He dropped to his knees, his head felt it was being open and his brain squeezed. Than he felt it, _his_ presence, _his_ magic.  
**_Don't try to be strong Potter; you are not good at it._** A cold male voice he recognized sounded on his ears. Desperation filled him when he noticed that no one was moving; as if time had stopped just for a few seconds. **_You are deafer than I thought Potter. Now tell, useless child that only bothers me, how you destroyed it?_**  
Harry blinked twice to see if everything returned to normal, yet all stayed the same. The people were frozen, standing there like statues. It wasn't a dream or even a hallucination.  
**_Tell me boy_****!** Voldemort yelled, making Harry groan with pain.  
"It wasn't me. I haven't done anything, your bastard!" Harry hissed out loud, placing both his hands to the side of his head. It hurt like hell every time _he _entered his mind, worse than it was with Snape. He wished now that he had continued those private instructions with the dungeons bat.  
**_I see... The old goat then._** The voice whispered, and a shiver run through his body. Before he could managed to utter another word or try to pull Voldemort out his mind, time seemed to come back and suddenly he was on his knees, screaming with unbearable pain as his enemy took control of his body.  
He sensed when all eyes turned to him, watching with fright and confusion as he suffered. Yeah, sometimes he just hated being the Boy Who Lived.  
And then, the pain was gone and he sighed in relief. Opening his green eyes for a bit, Harry groaned and punched his own leg.  
Shit.

* * *

It wasn't that difficult to take control over Potter's mind. The boy really was useless and a waste of magic. Even a child with no more than eight could do it, he was sure. He wondered what made the boy so special after all. And how could he, Lord Voldemort, have once been afraid of dying at the hands of that... That... He really didn't know how to name that boy.  
He looked at his hands -Potter's hands-, they were strong, and he could feel. The boy body was strong. He chuckled evilly to himself. How good it was to have a young body; he barely remembered how his own was.  
"Harry?" A girl's distracted him when she called for his nemesis; he could feel the boy's emotions when he heard her voice yet paid no attention. He looked up then, frowning slightly. Where the hell was he?  
Oh, Hogwarts. Yes... He recognized that stone walls and the enchanted ceiling -one of his favorite things about the castle when he was student. But something was happening, he noticed. There was tension in the air, fear and an extremely powerful and alluring dark magic. He wondered who was emanating that magic.  
It couldn't be Severus -who he noticed while quickly scanning the room with green misty eyes that no longer looked like Potter's- was standing hidden in the shadows. He knew the Potion Master to well. Dumbledore... No. The man was sitting on the customary Headmaster Chair not very distant from where he was, right behind him actually.  
He searched the source with his own magic then, proud to know that he was powerful enough to be able to use a bit of his magic when on another one's body. There! Right in the middle of the room. There was a girl with a very dark hair and electric blue eyes. She was standing right in front of the young Malfoy -he tried to imagine who that girl could possibly be to the so proud Slytherin boy allow a woman to defend him.  
"Harry?" It wasn't her that had called, he knew; her lips hadn't moved. So he searched for who had spoken. Near the big wooden doors, there was a ginger girl standing. He smirked internally. It was the little chit that had possessed his journal years ago. On his first attempt to return to the world of living. He watched curiously as the girl's brown eyes widened with shock. A wave of pleasure coursed through the body he was using.  
So she wasn't as stupid as he thought; she knew it wasn't her beloved Harry there.  
"Let's get out of here, Hermione." He heard Draco's whisper and turned his stare to the boy. He was gripping the dark haired girl arm, it looked tight yet he couldn't imagine the boy being able to hurt a fly so he supposed it was only for show.  
"No!" She said. Hermione... He knew that name... Yes, one third of the Golden Trio, 'insufferable know-it-all' as Severus often called her... Yet... She didn't look like the girl he saw in Snape's memories. She was different; familiar. "It's not Harry. Not anymore." She said, a smirk gracing her rosy lips.  
"That will be enough Miss Granger. I recommend you-"  
"Oh, do shut up Albus. I guess that's your problem, you don't know when to shut up and stay out of other people business." She interrupted the Headmaster. Well, he was impressed by the girl fire; he even allowed a laugh to come out of Potter's lips. All eyes seemed to snap towards him again which only made him laugh harder. How nice it was to see one of Dumbledore's sweeties turn against him.  
"Young Lady, I must say that I totally agree with you." He said between laughter's. It seemed strange to talk while being in Potter's body. He didn't like one bit. Hermione turned to look at him then, her blue eyes shining with pride.  
He frowned slightly; if she knew that it was not Potter there why was she looking at him like that?  
If only she wasn't a mudblood he would have considered the girl a powerful addition to his army.  
Distracting himself with a few emotions that were flashing on her eyes, his guard came down slightly, so he didn't noticed when the man he hated so much raised his wand arm and began to say a spell until the girl he was looking to widened her eyes.  
"TOM!" Hermione said with worry attached to her voice, her eyes flickering to something behind him.

How strange… He turned then, just in time to see a bright light almost hit him in the face when a gold shimmer surrounded him. "Once again you don't even care if it is Harry's body, do you? You just want to hurt him" He looked at her with calculating eye. Or that girl was the most stupid person he had met, or there was something else behind her actions.

"Your own minion defending me. Dumbledore, old man, I think you are losing your touch." Tom said and took the annoying tie from his neck, it was bothering him. He then paid attention to the girl. She was smiling, a big bright smile. Then it clicked.

Elize.

* * *

**Hope you all liked. **

**Bye. **


End file.
